f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Pracownik budżetówki - doryj
Prowadzę tak ciekawe życie, że grzechem byłoby nie napisać tu czegoś http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/9531/doryj.jpg 1. Praca'Pracuję w godzinach 7.00 - 15.00 w budżetówce. Chociaż słowo pracuje to chyba za dużo napisane - tu się wegetuje. Nie tylko ja, większość przychodzi, żeby posiedzieć i na koniec pensyjkę zgarnąć. O proszę, koleżanka po lewej przynosi swojego laptopa i pół dnia napierrdala w jakaś farmę, niezdrowo się przy tym podniecając. Koleżanka to temat na oddzielny post, bo codziennie dostarcza mi wytrzeszczu gał, moron jeabbany. Wracając do miejsca pracy: nie mamy na własnych kompach internetu z racji na charakter placówki (tajemnice państwowe). Tzn. jest obok w pokoju jeden bezpieczny komp, gdzie można usiąść i odświeżyć to i owo, no ale tak przy ludziach, to co najwyżej pocztę sprawdzę. Dlatego też przyniosłem sobie modemik na usb z iplusa i chwilowo srram do ryja lokalnemu adminowi. Raczej nic mi nie zrobi, bo sam zabunkrował się w swoim centrum dowodzenia i ściąga soft na potęgę. Tak więc koniec z wegetacją, graniem w sapera, układaniem pasjansa, rozwalaniem w Red Alert 2 ruskich po raz 2023232323, czytaniem ebooków, itp, itd. Trochę gierek na czarną godzinę jeszcze mam :) Ale teraz nadeszła era netu i to się dla mnie liczy w dniu dzisiejszym (szybki rzut oka na zegar - 10.00, jeszcze 5h). Czekają mnie nowe wyzwania, będę mógł wreszcie odświeżać forum, trwać do 15. Wcześniej to tylko czasami, z partyzanta, gdy akurat nikogo w pokoju nie było. Jeśli chodzi o zakres moich obowiązków, to jest on dwustronicowy. Tymczasem - po tym jak jedna laska wróciła z urlopu i musieliśmy podzielić się obowiązkami - jedyną rzeczą, jaką muszę zawsze zrobić, to czwartkowe pismo dla osoby nade mną. Wcześniej miałem jeszcze jedno pismo - poniedziałkowe, ale przejęła ten obowiązek koleżanka. Oczywiście są też inne polecenia wydawane na bieżąco, typu niech mi pan zrobi xero tego pisma, albo proszę napisać to i to. No ale nie jest to nic wymagającego. Tak więc czasu mam sporo i muszę zacząć go jakoś sensowniej wykorzystywać. Dlatego pozwolicie, że będę opisywał prawdziwe historie z mojego bujnego życia, zwłaszcza kablował na te dwie idiotki-koleżanki. Tyle na razie. '''2. Plecy'W mojej pracy nie ma przypadkowych osób. Każdy kto tu przychodzi został polecony lub trafił z charakterystycznego kręgu wzajemnej adoracji. Tutejsze środowisko jest dosyć hermetyczne i tak naprawdę tylko kolesie mają szansę awansować, zarobić większą kasę. Reszta to wyrobnicy, osoby z polecenia, znajomi kolesi. Były może 2 przypadki, gdy ludzie trafili tu z ogłoszenia. Łatwo nie mieli. Ostra tyrrka - szpiedzy, odmieńcy, brak zaufania, prawie homofobia. Jestem w tej robocie tylko na chwilę, docelowo zamierzam iść gdzie indziej. Ja, człowiek z wyższym wykształceniem, znam angielski (B1), i komputer nawet obsłużę, wcześniej stanowiska kierownicze, praca w max stresie, tak że ciężko było czasami coś zjeść. W tej chwili odpoczywam. Oby nie za długo, bo jednak czas ucieka. '''3. Dzień jak co dzień Alarm w telefonie nastawiam na 6.00, budzik na 6.06. Teraz dwie opcje: albo wstaje od razu i lecę robić herbatę w moim dużym 0,5l kubku, albo podsypiam do ok. 6.20 i o suchym ryju wyjdę. Wstaję, ubieram porządne spodnie, koszulę, marynarkę. Jeszcze zabieram z lodówki kanapki zrobione poprzedniej nocy i mogę wychodzić. Gruntowne mycie i golenie na ogół dzień wcześniej przed snem, inaczej twardo muszę o 6 wstawać i trzymać reżim czasowy. Autko, RMF, 12-14 min i jestem na miejscu, czyli na 7.00. Zaczyna się kolejny dzień w obozie (nie)pracy. Pierwszy szlaban – pokazuje przepustkę na parking. Drzwi wejściowe – druga wejściówka pokazana tępakowi z ochrony. Teraz po klucz do pokoju – wpisuję się na listę przypominającą czasy PRLu. Wchodzę po schodach, sekretariat. Lista obecności. Wpisuję od razu, że wyszedłem o 15.00. Gadka szmatka z sekretarką. Ta to przynajmniej ma legalny internet w kompie, a ja muszę organizować u siebie ruch oporu. Idę do mojego pokoju, zrywam pieczęć z drzwi, otwieram lokal, po kolei włączam listwy zasilające. Przychodzą inni. Siedzę w pokoju bliźniaku, tzn. mam obok sąsiadkę morona, a w pomieszczeniu obok panią i pana. Osoby te to temat na oddzielne opowiadania, bo każde z nich jest postacią mniej lub bardziej ciekawą. Około 7.15 zbieramy się razem przy stole, biurkach. Poranny przegląd prasy, wymiana plot, herbatka lub kawka. Zawsze ktoś nas odwiedza, minimum 1-2 osoby. Lubię te poranne spotkania: tępe kobiety same się tyrrają udowadniając swoje ograniczenia umysłowe. To co mówią szokuje, sam bym nie był w stanie tak projektować. A one tak naprawdę :O Faceci za to mówią do rzeczy, ciekawie, NA TEMAT. Tak nam mija czas do ok. 8 – 8.30. Kiedy nie miałem jeszcze u siebie netu, to już wówczas siedząc z nimi, a jednak jakby trochę bokiem, odpalałem kompa z netem i sprawdzałem onety i inne stronki. Od ok. 9.00 zaczyna się teoretyczną pracę. Teraz już mam net, ale wcześniej to był czas na rozgrywkę w sapera i inne wcześniej wspomniane umilacie czasu. Rozkładam jakieś papiery na biurku, żeby stwarzać pozory. Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić – muszę przewegetować do ok. 14.00. Gdzieś do 12 jestem już po śniadaniu, kawie i herbacie. Radio gra, w równych odstępach czasowych chodzę do kibla, gdzie o dziwo jest nawet prysznic. Czasami idę do pokoju obok porozmawiać z kimś lub np. pomóc koleżance-moronowi coś przynieść z piwnicy-magazynu administracyjnego. Oczywiście jeśli wpadnie jakaś robota, to trzeba ją zrobić. Ale czymże jest napisanie pisemka na jedną stronę? Chwila moment i dalej wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Od ok. 14.00 legalnie już się czeka na wyjście z pracy. Godzina 14.50 wyłączamy zasilanie w pokoju, panuje jakaś dziwna psychoza strachu, nie wolno zostawić włączonego żadnego upsa, listwy. Zamykam drzwi, poprawiam plastelinę, nakładam drut, przyciskam na całość geniuszu technologicznego pieczęć. Ok., plomba założona, jutro o 7.00 znowu ją zerwę. Papa, godzina 15.30 jestem już w domu i mogę zacząć żyć. Z racji na godziny pracy często ok. 17 padam na nos, muszę się przespać. Inaczej o 22 to już jestem zwłokiem. Ale bywa i tak, że nie ma spanka w ciągu dnia. Ide np. spać o 1, wstaję po 6 i - tak jak dzisiaj - średnio mi z faktem, że spałem raptem 5h :O PS. Moron drukuje właśnie 2 książki, prawie 200 stron na kolorowej drukarce: a) 65 Lat bez zmarszczki b) Musisz jeść, aby schudnąć Prawdziwa gwiazda, lat 32, można dużo o niej pisać. 4. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień Wpadłem do roboty standardowo o 7.00. Trochę zmęczony, bo wczoraj do 1.00, z politowaniem łączącym się z coraz to większym rozczarowaniem, obserwowałem, jak Typowy po raz kolejny rozmienia swój talent na drobne. Poranne obijanie, herbatka, obok skacowana koleżanka, która nie nocowała w domu. To widać. Ten sam ciuszek co wczoraj, ale dziś mocno wymięty. Jęczy że boli ją głowa i musi napić się coli, która postawi ją na nogi. Poleciłem jej coś kwaśnego, opartego na białku. Wiecie, kefirek, te sprawy. Wytrąci jej alk z krwioobiegu. Ale cholera wie, może już przyjmowała białko w nocy. W każdym razie profilaktycznie nie pije jej coli, którą zdaje się że pociągnęła z gwinta. Chcesz? Nieeee, masz dziwnie spuchnięte usta, myślę sobie. Wziąłem ze sobą do pracy Corela, Photoshopa, Uleada. Jakieś tam umiejętności pracy z grafiką mam, dlatego zamierzam trochę pomóc Potrzebującemu i zrobić w formie graficznej reklamę do jego knajpy. Prosił mnie o to. Do 8.30 tak sobie pracowałem w Photoshopie, mając w świadomości że szefa wciąż nie ma i nie ma. Nadzieja matką głupich, jednak przyszedł :( Do tego zarządził odprawę, zebranie. Robi tak średnio raz na tydzień. Przyszli wszyscy podwładni, usiedli w kształcie litery U dookoła stołu, on za biurkiem. Chce porozmawiać o obecnych problemach i tym, czym się aktualnie zajmujemy. O kurrwa, jako że to ja siedziałem najbliżej od niego, zaczyna ode mnie. Oddał mi głos! Mocna tyrka o poranku, mam coś mówić, uzewnętrzniać się, a ja ostatni poważny dokument napisałem w poprzednim tygodniu. No dobra, trzeba z tego jakoś wybrnąć, przecież nie powiem mu, że dla kogoś robie reklamę na kompie, a od wczoraj mam necik i nastroje osobowe w moim pokoju uległy wyraźnej poprawie. Yyyyyy, no więc ja wła…. Nie, takim lamą-stulejarzem nie jestem. W ogóle nie jestem stulejarzem, jestem facetem który jeszcze do niedawna sam siedział za takim szefowskim biurkiem i potrafi robić wrażenie, bić pianę. Spokojnym głosem oznajmiłem, iż zakończyłem już pisanie dokumentu, ale nie chce marnować czasu na tworzenie tabelek, które ktoś już rok temu zrobił (różnią się tylko dane). I że potrzebuje te tabele, niech ktoś mi je wykopie, znajdzie. Przeszło. Dokument o którym mowa dostałem do roboty gdzieś z miesiąc temu, wydaje się go raz na rok. Roboty może na 3 dni :) Ale ostatnie 2 tygodnie nic nie ruszyłem w temacie, aczkolwiek goły, surowy tekst spłodziłem na 10 stron. Tyle że wymaga oszlifowania, poprawek. I tabelek. W każdym razie przeszło, miałem już spokój. Zadowolony obserwowałem, jak inni opowiadają o swoim służbowym życiu. Wśród tych osób był jeden pan, wiek ponad 65, który już dawno powinien odejść, a jeszcze chce się czuć potrzebny. Aptekarz, fascynat swojej pracy, pedant, szpieg, wścibski staruch W jego przypadku wierze, że robi dokładnie to wszystko, co opowiedział. I jakie ma jeszcze plany na najbliższy tydzień! Temu panu zapewne poświęcę jedno z następnych opowiadań. Tak sobie siedzę na tym zebraniu i czekam na koniec, a tu kurrwa wiadomość dnia. Kolega odchodzi z pracy. I co? Ja mam przejąć po nim część obowiązków! Ja? Taki zapracowany i jeszcze mają mi dopierrdolić? O fuck, a zapowiadał się taki piękny dzień :O Po zebraniu biegnę do tego typa, co zwija żagle. Kiedy odchodzisz? Dużo tej roboty będzie po tobie? On jeszcze nie wie kiedy odchodzi, ale już chce mi wcisnąć swoje 3 grosze i oczywiście z perfidnym uśmieszkiem na ustach stwierdza, że pracy po nim będzie baaaardzo dużo. No żartowniś yeabannny :( Czyżbym z ostrego opierrdalacza miał zostać szczurem, któremu będą dowalać coraz to nowsze segmenty tej bardzo fascynującej pracy? Kurrwa, a tak nam było dobrze:( 5. Kobiety są… inne 7.00. Zapierrdalam z czajnikiem elektrycznym do kibla po wodę. Śmierdzi, a już czajnik na pewno. Jakiś pan goli się. Ten pan to jeden z tutejszych kierowników. Mamy cię! Wracając korytarzem obserwuję drzwi po lewej, prawej. Zasada jest prosta. Po plombie na drzwiach widzę kto w pracy, a kto nie. Nie dotyczy to armii wyrobników, bo ci zawsze są. Poranna herbatka w gronie współpracowników. Przychodzą dwie młode matki. Jedna nawet nadaje się jeszcze na kontrolowanie napięcia seksualnego faceta, druga to moja sąsiadka-moron. Obie mają wadę. Są mega monotematyczne. Mają pierrdolca na punkcie dziecka, mogą opowiadać bez końca historie, które znam już na pamięć :O - A wiesz, moja dziabulka miała wczoraj w szkole ślubowanie. A pysio był tak pięknie ubrany, miał taką czapeczkę, jak na uczelni mają. No i recytował wierszyk, zobacz mam zdjęcie. No popatrz jak dziabulka pięknie wyglądał. Bożeeee, jak on ślicznie wyglądał, dziabulka! :O I tak kurrwa w kółko. Człowiek przyszedł do pracy, chce popracować, a przynajmniej na necie w ciszy posiedzieć, a te trajkotają. Akurat dzisiaj była okolicznościowa opowieść, natomiast na ogół mam do czynienia z rew play rew play, do znudzenia! Znam już na pamięć historie z życia ich bachorów, co mały powiedział księdzu po kolędzie (i tak ci mama nie da pieniędzy!) czy ze szkoły (dziabulka musi mieć 2 kanapki, zje zawsze jedną, ale drugą musi mieć, bo inaczej stresuje się, że może być głodny). Łażą te lochy, mizdrzą się, plotki, ploteczki, papierosek, pogaduchy. Tu się kurrwa pracuje, a one wszystkie, co do jednej, w zakresie obowiązków mają GADANIE, a wręcz napierrdalanie jęzorem na każdy możliwy temat. To nic kurrwa, że tak naprawdę w poważniejszych kwestiach nie mają nic do zaoferowania. Ważne jest samo mlaskanie tym ryjem zakończonym uszczelką pomalowaną markową szminką na kolor czerwony. O właśnie, one jeszcze malują się w pracy i… gadają o tym, wymieniają uwagi. Ploty, obgadywanie, niezdrowe podniecanie się jakimiś pierdołami, robienie z siebie idiotek, malowanie pazurów. Te stare babska ciągle spryskiwują głowę jakimiś utrwalaczami, te młode przed wyjściem z pokoju napierrdalają się pachnidłami. A to wszystko jeeebie, ja tu pracuję, wdycham te opary :( Kurrwa, powinienem dostawać jakiś dodatek górniczy za pracę w tak ciężkich warunkach, z narażeniem zdrowia psychicznego. Ja pierrdole, idę się przejść, bo się zdenerwowałem. Tym bardziej że znowu czuje ten mdły smród morona obok! 6. W budżetówce może być jednak gorzej Wczoraj na 17.00 wezwany zostałem na policję. Musiałem złożyć zeznania związane z moją poprzednią pracą, gdzie to ja byłem panem, a inni udawali przepracowanych. Wizyta jak wizyta. Nie byłem w tego typu lokalu po raz pierwszy, więc towarzyszył mi zupełny luzik i dokładne rozeznanie, jak to wygląda. Wchodzę do małej, śmierdzącej klitki. Ściany usyfione, przegląd technik malarskich na przełomie dekad. Meble :O Kurrwa, raczej relikt PRLu. Jakieś biureczka z płyty, obowiązkowo rogi ujeabane, tak że dokładnie widać z jakiej mieszkanki drewnopodobnej to coś powstało. Oczywiście wszystkie meble z przypadku, z łapanki z miejscowego magazynu. Pasuje to jak pięść do oka. Daleko tu do Typowego wyczucia stylu i obecnie panujących trendów w urządzaniu przyjaznego lokum. Szafa. Dziwnie przekrzywiona na jedną stronę, lewe skrzydło upierrdolone. Stoliczek w rogu, na nim dobrze mi znany czajnik elektryczny, duży słoik z kawą. I masa okruszków, syf. Podłoga. Jakieś rozwinięte tworzywo. Miejscami starte do betonu. Okna. Oczywiście kraty, bo obiekt ten jest bardzo cenny w informacje z gatunku tajne przez poufne. No i najważniejsze: szafa pancerna. O tak, u mnie w robocie też niektórzy mogą pochwalić się taką lodóweczką w pokoju. Tyle że ta policyjna wygląda ewidentnie na wykonaną ze stopu stali z Karagandy. Made in Ukraine. Widać, że pocisk z T-34 o kalibrze 85mm co najwyżej odbije się od ścianki tego kloca. Na szafie centralnie naklejona karteczka, napisana prawie że trzynastozgłoskowcem. Informuje o tym, by pamiętać o przestrzeganiu tajemnicy państwowej i byciu dobrym, lojalnym pracownikiem. Reasumując, dzielni policjanci zostawiają w pancerniaku swoje laptopy i teczki. Bo wiedzieć musicie, że w policji każdy ma teraz laptopa. Nie wiem czy mają net, ale gdziekolwiek nie składałem wyjaśnień, wszędzie było tak samo, tzn. w zasyfionej norze miałem do czynienia z pracownikiem kompletnym. Umiał obsłużyć Worda i podłączoną kablem usb drukarkę. Ten typ policjant, co zadawał mi pytania, nie był zbyt rozgarnięty. Najpierw mocno pocił się nad faxem, próbował zgłębić problem. Potem cicho mówiąc i jąkając się zadawał mi pytania. Oczywiście musiałem go poprawiać, jeśli chodzi o to co pisał, bo pogrążał się merytorycznie. Co jakiś czas następowała cisza, bo tępak chyba nie bardzo wiedział o co ma mnie pytać :D Ten wygląd (sweterek, pod spodem koszula z wystającym kołnierzykiem, okularki, cichy głos, postawa zachowawcza, dopuszczenie do sytuacji, gdy to ja mu dyktuje co ma pisać) dały mi tylko jedno skojarzenie: stulejarz pełną gębą cool Ma facet predyspozycje, to i realizuje się zawodowo czesc Tak sobie siedząc tam, dyktując mu tekst (żeby bzdur nie pisał, musiał być poprawny merytorycznie, znaczy się po mojej myśli), wszedłem na necik przez tel i odświeżyłem forum. Nic się nie działo. No trudno, jak nuuudy to na całej linii. O 18.15 byłem już wolny, podpisałem co trzeba, podziękowałem za kolejne miłe życiowe doświadczenie i oddalając się pomyślałem, że w moim obozie pracy przynajmniej mam ludzkie warunki i ludzi bardziej charakternych! 7. Alkohol w pracy W kilku już miejscach pracowałem. Znana w latach ’90 gazeta komputerowa, potem rozpoznawalny bank z byłym premierem jako prezesem, spółka akcyjna notowana na giełdzie, spółka z mocarstwowymi ambicjami, no i kurrwa to zesłanie w budżetówce :( Przez te lata piło się po pracy, piło wieczorami na służbowych wyjazdach, zdychało na kacu w ciągu dnia. Ale kurrwa nigdy, przenigdy, nie spotkałem się z drinkowaniem w pracy w takiej formie. Owszem, w poprzedniej pracy, gdy bywałem wieczorem po godzinach sam w biurze, zdarzyło się piwo, ale do kurrwy ja tam byłem w dyrektorach, bez świadków spożycia. Pamiętam też, że kiedyś znalazłem w oddziale firmy, w innym mieście, butelkę wina na zapleczu, ale oni tam nie mieli na co dzień żadnego nadzoru w postaci relacji pilnujący szef – gówienko. Coś około 3. tygodnia od zagnieżdżenia się w moim zaszczytnym biurze podległym pod jedno z ministerstw, w pokoju obok iskrzyło od rana. Napięcia społeczne wynikały z ostrego plotkowania, co do przyszłości naszego ośrodka i decyzji podejmowanych na górze. Ktoś musiał wreszcie powiedzieć A, żeby w tym momencie przez wszystkie możliwe drzwi i okna wpadli spragnieni pracownicy wrzeszcząc Bbbbbbby! Egzystencjalny ból przerwało hasło nawołujące, by ten wyimaginowany problem przełknąć. To może napijemy się soczku? Pan też, panie nowy? :) Ja nawet nie wziąłem tego na poważnie, od razu zgodziłem się bez negocjacji. Po jakimś czasie wraca z siateczką pan z pokoju obok. Daje mi butelczynę Smirnoff Ice. Kopara mi opadła. Nawet palnąłem, co z perspektywy czasu wydaje się śmieszne, tutaj w pracy??? Tak wyglądał mój pierwszy raz cool Potem było już tylko lepiej. A wszystkiemu winna moja sąsiadka-moron. Dziewczyna ma w szafie barek z brandy, baileysem. Jako polewająca jest cud kobietą :D Czasami przychodzi też pewien były pracownik, oddelegowany do innej placówki, w innym mieście. Zawsze coś przynosi. Ostatnio Jim Beama. Po 3 takich małych szklaneczkach człowiek już czuje. Było takie zdarzenie, gdy piły 3 osoby, tj.: ja, facet od smirnoffa, moron. Była z nami także księgowa, ale ona nie piła, bo zajęła się gadaniem i spryskiwaniem włosów lakierem. W pokoju jeebało prawie jak bimbrem, na bank czuć. Wpada mój przełożony. O kurrwa :O myślę sobie. Szykuje się wreszcie coś ciekawego :) Schowałem szklaneczkę za drukarkę. I co robi moron? Do mojego szefa, czy ma ochotę na brandy. O ja pierrdolę, co za miejsce z nastawionymi na cel i sukces ludźmi! A ten facet oczywiście nie odmawia. No to koniec pierrdolenia się, wyjmuje moją skitraną szklanicę i zadowolony raczę się trunkiem. Napić się, oczywiście symbolicznie, można u nas z moim szefem i jeszcze dwoma innymi. Sprawdzeni ludzie cool. Specyfika tego miejsca jest na początku szokująca. Ale teraz już tak nie zaskakuje mnie. Mój szef: w jego gabinecie kantem oka dostrzec można, że w szafie ma jakąś wódę. Musi być dobra, bo etykieta pisana cyrylicą. Dyrektor całego obiektu: często pije. Raz, że taką funkcję pełni, iż często musi iść w tany. Dwa, gości u siebie czasami inne szychy. Tak na sucho ludzi nie podejmuje się. Starszy pan z wąsem pokój dalej: raz na jakiś czas musi dać w czajnik. Osobiście widziałem rano, o 7.00, jak szedł korytarzem. Nie był w stanie utrzymać prostej. Potem mamrotał do kumpli (tak, kursowałem pod jego drzwiami w celu nabycia sensacyjnych informacji), że pies mu zaginął. A oni pocieszali go, że doskonale to rozumieją i miał prawo schlać się na taką okoliczność. Tyle że ten pan raz na 2 tygodnie musi zaginąć psa. Od morona wiem, że potrafi zacząć pić w pracy i tutaj zostaje na noc. Ryba psuje się od głowy, a że rybka lubi pływać, nie ma się co dziwić, że cierniki w budżetówce ostro trenują :D Na zdrowie czesc 8. Lustracja Dziś nie mam czasu na pierdoły. Panuje u nas cyrk na kółkach. Jakieś napięcia międzyludzkie, chore ustalenia, psychoza strachu i oczekiwania. Utrwala się w psysze pracowników relacja pan i władca <> gówienko. Oto dyrektor obwieścił, że jutro nawiedzi nas minister. Minister generalnie ma nas w doopie. W tym roku to jego 4. zapowiedziana wizyta. Na żadną jeszcze nie dojechał. Fachowa nazwa jego przybycia: lustracja miejsca pracy cool O rzesz w mordę, co tu się dzieje… Sprzątanie, wyrzucanie gratów do szaf, żadne pudełko nie ma prawa stać w miejscu przypadkowym... Wpadł przełożony i pouczył, by być jutro przygotowanym na rozmowę o swojej pracy. Rozumiecie? Mam nauczyć się swojego zakresu obowiązków i na trzy-cztery umieć go wyrecytować. Minister będzie szukał frajera, który tak się zestresuje przy lustracji, że walnie, oprócz kleksa, dużego byka przy recytacji zakresu :( Ta zapowiedziana łapanka to chyba po to, żeby wyeliminować najsłabsze ogniwo z naszego grona. Skojarzenie do tego teatrzyku mam tylko jedno: piosenkę pana Turtulacza o zdrowiu najbardziej bym chciała usłyszeć :D Czy o tych obowiązkach także wypada jutro napomknąć? Koleżanka-moron właśnie kwiatki rozstawia i pilnuje, by wrażenia estetyczne wyszły na pierwszy plan. Sprawdza, czy odległość pomiędzy doniczkami jest równa :O Kolega informatyk biega z dwoma metalowymi termosami. Szuka lakieru do paznokci, by zetrzeć starą treść, a napisać nową, tj. na jednym herbata, drugim kawa. Księgowa wróciła już z zakupów. Paluszki słone i woda. Dobra, koniec tego pierrdolenia. Mam bajzel na biurku, papiery latają, a wskazane jest zupełnie naturalne, gołe biurko. Porządek musi być! 9. Szopka Kurrwa takiej poezji, zwanej szopką w pracy, to ja jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Minister miał być na 10.00 W każdym pokoju błysk, na biurkach pusto, zero papierów, naturalny surowizm. Niektórzy chyba tu myślą, że on tę atmosferę kapiącego w pracy potu na lśniące biurko łyknie w 0,032 sek :D Tymczasem nikt nic nie robi, bo mamy czekać :) No to czekamy, bezczynnie. Czas upływa, już po 10, a tu nic. Panie pięknie wystrojone, oczywiście jeebie w pokoju mieszanką lakieru do włosów, perfum. Nawet sprzątaczka wali spoconą pachą, bo dla odmiany tego poranka przyłożyła się do pracy i w kwestii odkurzania wyrobiła miesięczną normę czesc Kurrwa, 10.45 a jego wciąż nie ma. Piękny nam władza daje przykład z góry. Wpada nagle dyrektor w kolorze buraczanym i mówi – uwaga uwaga – schować szklanki, nie mają prawa stać na biurku. Mamy udawać, że jemy i pijemy tylko w pomieszczeniu kuchennym. Polecenie służbowe nr 2: w pokojach zegary ścienne mają mieć ustawioną taką samą godzinę. No ja pierrdole, na większym luzie podchodziliśmy do przedstawień w przedszkolu, a stres był jak chooj. Pamiętam że stojąc na scenie patrzyłem cały czas w oczy mame :) Dodawało mi to sił cool Ok., Minister wreszcie przyjechał. Spóźnił się 1.5h. Siedzi z dyrektorem w kanciapie, pracownicy jak na szpilkach, czekają. Oczywiście nic nie robią. Dzwoni telefon, plotka poszła w ruch. Lustracja miejsca pracy ruszyła :( Mój pokój jest prawie na końcu, więc widmo kleksa towarzyszyło nam najdłużej :( Otwierają się drzwi, wchodzi świta. Dyrektor uprawia ostrą wazelinkę, praktycznie rozłożył się na wejściu i udaje czerwony dywanik-deptak dla Ministra spioch O jaki szczyl, to jest minister? Na oko jest z 5 lat starszy ode mnie, przypomina młodego Lisa, na pewno z wyglądu, postury, oczu. No dobra, to chyba ten moment. Zaraz będę musiał recytować mój zakres obowiązków. Żeby tylko się nie pierrdolnąć :O Uścisk dłoni, mocny, męski. Dobre wrażenie (a to w ministerstwie najważniejsze, reszta jakoś się ułoży), facet ok., mógłbym z nim pić. Dyrektor dla rozładowania własnego ciśnienia, sili się na czerstwe żarty. Ha ha ha, wypada ruszać dolną szczęką :( Kurrwa, biorę w tym udział. Pada wreszcie pytanie o nasz zakres obowiązków. Ale nie do mnie i morona, a bezpośrednio do dyra. I facet się pierrdolnął :D Co za gamoń, zrobił ze mnie kadrowca. Nawet nie wie, że w zupełnie innym dziale wyrabiam miesięczną normę czesc O tyle to zabawne, ze w końcu sam mnie przyjmował :) Ledwie wyszli, a moja koleżanka po biurku od razu do mnie. To co, po kieloneczku na odstresowanie? Co miałem robić :( Trzeba było dopić końcówkę Jim Beama, wyszło po 2 łyczki na głowę :D PS. Co zauważyły kobiety? Że Minister ma obrączkę i kocha żonę. PS2. Widziałem potem zdjęcia z tej całej imprezy. Mówiłem że u dyrektora będą słone paluszki na stole :D 10. Wyglądam jak wieśniak Naciągałem skarpetkę na stopie. Miałem wrażenie, że zluzowała się, więc zupełnie bezwiednie podciągnąłem ją do góry. I co kurrwa? I urwała się w połowie. Wyglądam teraz jak wieśniak, co rano ubrał lewą skarpetkę, a o prawej zapomniał :( Źle mi z tym psychicznie, aż strach wyjść na korytarz do ludzi, bo mnie w pracy palcami będą wytykać. I tak już się ze mnie śmieje koleżanka. Najgorsze że dzisiaj o 12 są imieniki, będzie jadło, ciasto, wódeczka. Chooj, siedzę cały dzień schowany za monitorkiem, w końcu mam internecik cool A opcja wysłania kogoś, np. taksówkarza albo innego pracownika? Jest tu taki jeden giermek-kierowca, co opanował przywożenie kebabów. Tylko że jest autentycznie mało inteligentny. Coś mu wytłumaczyć, np. na jakim cieście, to i tak w połowie drogi zaliczy reset pamięci. Potem wydzwania, pyta jakie ciasto. Cienkie. Po chwili znowu dzwoni. Jaki sos? Itd. Dlatego misja zakupu skarpetek męskich może go przerosnąć. Nie chcę go obciążać, i tak ma napięty plan dnia (praca-kebabownia). Poza tym nie wiem jak reaguje na nowe, na stres. Jakoś muszę dać radę. Tak jak napisałem, zabunkrowałem się za biurkiem i odświeżam czesc Sytuacja zdaje się być do opanowania. Jako że zaczęły przychodzić pielgrzymki celem wyśmiania mnie, ktoś się wreszcie zlitował i przyniósł igłę z nitką. Właśnie siedzę z jedną gołą stopą i zszywam skarpetkę. Tylko co tak jeebie? 11. Imieniny Ludzie obchodzą w pracy imieniny. Pamiętają o sobie. Zbierają po kilka zł na wspólny prezent, potem kwiatki, życzenia, ciasto i powrót za biurko. U mnie jak zwykle nikt się w detal nie pierrdoli cool Kolejny poranek, tym razem od rana widzę głównie znoszone siatki, ciasta, ogórki, frykasy. To kobieta (Zofia lat 50, księgowa), z pomieszczenia obok, wyprawia imieniny. Planowany start imprezy o godzinie 12. Wielkie nieszczęście! Sympatyczny pan z pokoju naprzeciwko musi wyjść przed południem, a to oznacza wypad z obiegu, brak możliwości złożenia życzeń. Dlatego specjalnie pod niego solenizantka przygotowuje mikro-przyjęcie, trochę kanapek, ogórki własnej roboty i do tego butelka na stół. Sami pić przecież nie będą, stąd zupełnie naturalna obecność przy stole także mojej osoby :) 3 kielony do góry, stop. Zachowuję trzeźwość umysłu i mam poczucie misji, która ma dopiero nadejść o godzinie 12. Czas mija na czekaniu, wreszcie wszyscy pracownicy udają się do wydzielonego pokoju. Wchodzę, kurrwa. Ja pierrdole. U cioci na imieninach. Zachowuję się jak dzikus na odpuście. Dla mnie novum, dla nich nihil novi. Robię zdjęcia, kiedyś wnukom pokażę. Stół ugina się od wymyślnych kanapeczek, tacki z mięsiwem, wędlinami, kabanosami. Ogóry, grzybki, oliwki. Oprócz tego sałatki, ciasta, soki, woda. No i Finlandia, krowa na stole. Moment wyjścia z imprezy najwyższego dyrektora to zielone światło dla upadku obyczajów :D Najpierw było symbolicznie, głównie jedzenie i nieśmiałe podnoszenie. Od razu widać kto swój, a kto ciotunia lub baba. Bo baby to zęby zamaczają i tłumaczą się np. koniecznością odebrania dziecka z przedszkola. Po 3 kieliszkach najwyraźniej nie jest to możliwe. Wyjątkiem wśród powściągliwych kobiet jest moja koleżanka-moron. Z nią ostro trenuje picie w pokoju, można na nią zawsze liczyć. Tak jak wspomniałem, najwyższy z najwyższych opuścił pomieszczenie, do tego kilka ciotek zawinęło się pod pozorem obowiązków służbowych. Została naturalnie wyselekcjonowana ekipa. Koniec szwedzkiego stołu, czas zasiąść wokół koryta i w ludzkich warunkach, by jak świecka tradycja nakazuje, oddać się celebracji świętowania. Impreza wystartowała o 12, koniec pracy o 15. Widać społeczeństwo u nas ceni życie rodzinne, bo nad flaszkę przedkładają zakończenie dnia pracy tuż po 15 ;-) A flaszki poszły 2. W autko i do domu czesc To było w piątek. W poniedziałek rano kurrwa drugi szok. Dogrywka. Powinienem się dziwić? No przecież zostały w lodówce jakieś resztki i jeszcze jedna napoczęta butelka. Właściwie to dla tej niedokończonej butelczyny zaproszono już wąskie grono nieprzydupasów. Laski dorobiły świeże kanapeczki z wędliną. Jak mus to mus, zamiast śniadania wyszło po 3 kielony na głowę. No i te pyszne ogóreczki z działki Zofii. Masakra ta praca. Podobno w Boże Narodzenie tradycją jest wyjście do knajpy i są jeszcze lepsze jazdy. Może dotrwam :O, poza tym trzeba wreszcie przeroochać taką jedną 25-latkę cool 12. Sranie w miejscu pracy Nawet najbardziej zapobiegliwi muszą czasami przejść przez koszmar zwany defekacją w miejscu pracy :O Niby takie ludzkie, a gdy już dochodzi do narastającego procesu ruchów robaczkowych we flaku, gdy wiesz, że TO jest nieuniknione, człowiek chce popełnić jak najmniej kompromitujących dla srającego błędów :) Kobiety mają swoje trudne dni. Faceci również, tyle że raz na ruski rok. Generalnie to staram się tak planować sranie, żeby przypadało na własny, sprawdzony kibel cool. Zna mój mocz, kał, sperme, rzygi, krew, paznokcie, katar itd. Nie obrzydza mnie, nie krępuje. Czasami jednak sranie wymyka się spod kontroli, a atak agresywnej dwójki potrafi zaskoczyć każdego przezornego :D To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy nie zrobiłem TEGO w domu. Trzeba liczyć się wówczas z najgorszym, czyli perspektywą srania w pracy. Nasz dyrektor ma czasami w zwyczaju robić poranny obchód. Puk puk, dzień dobry, co słychać. Uścisk dłoni, na twarzach pracowników zawsze szczery banan ;) No i akurat dzisiaj wchodzi do pokoju. Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Czekałem raczej na zielone światło wyjścia do kibla, bo sranko było już tuż tuż :O Koleżanki akurat nie było, ale zostawiła otwarte drzwi od szafy. A szafa nie byle jaka. Moron skrywa tam prawdziwe skarby. Od herbat, kaw, podpasek, baterii, po butelczyny z trunkami. Dyrektor wszedł, podał mi grabę, po czym zastygł wpatrzony w otwarte wrota. O kurrwa :( Od razu mi ruchy robaczkowe przyspieszyły. Czyje to, padło pytanie. Wskazuje na butelkę brandy. Nie będę tak szczodrej i dbającej o moje gardło koleżanki morona wsypywał, dlatego odpowiadam, że to należy do tego pokoju. Bardzo dyplomatycznie. Czytający musi mieć w tym momencie na uwadze, że sranie przypomina o sobie wprost proporcjonalnie do poziomu zestresowania :O Wchodzi koleżanka, widzi dyrektora. A ten oczywiście wskazuje palcem na brandy. Moron zaskoczony, spala cegłę. A ja zaciskam poślady coraz mocniej :( Takiej wpadki nikt nie przewidywał. Ale to to chooy, ja mam ostre ciśnienie na dwójkę i powinienem być już dawno w drodze do klopa :P Na szczęście cała alkoholowa wtopa rozeszła się po kościach. Tyle, że chwilę to musiało jeszcze potrwać :( Dla rozładowania głupiej wpadki należało porozmawiać, pożartować (a dyrektor jest typem 60-cio latka zbereźnika, który ma zawsze jedno w głowie i każdy temat musi zahaczyć o dupczenie). Tymczasem rozgadanie napiętej sytuacji, z perspektywy mojej doopy, trwało wieczność :O. Przenoszone gówno staje się nieznośne, agresywne, potrafi wydawać odgłosy :( Wreeeeszcie. Idę wyraźnie szybszym krokiem do kibla. Kurrwa, pewnie wejdę i akurat ktoś będzie szczać, drugi będzie napełniał czajnik, a jeszcze inny przebierał się. Na szczęście pusto! Uff, otwieram kabinkę, zamykam się od środka cool Czysta deska, co warto odnotować. Czasami trzeba ścierać czyjś mocz :O Rozwijam papier, tworzę pasy srajtaśmy składane na pół. To ma robić za filtr oddzielający deskę od moich ud. Trzeba zabudować boki, tak żeby nie wjebać się na niewidoczne plamy moczu. Podkładka przez środek też jest ważna, żeby pisiorem przypadkowo o dechę nie zahaczyć. I co? I słyszę, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi wejściowe :( Do tego śmiechy i ogólna wesołość. No kurrwa, dwóch wyraźnie rozbawionych gości weszło. No chooooy, będą świadkowie :O Próba włamania, ktoś nacisnął na klamkę mojej kabinki. Na szczęście jestem zabunkrowany cool No dobra, trzeba odpiąć pasek, zdjąć spodnie, usiąść. Tylko dlaczego przestali się śmiać, taka cisza. Dźwięk klamry odpinanego paska zdradza moje strategiczne położenie. Oni już wiedzą :( Siedzę cool Dobra, ten w kabinie obok odlewa się. To jest dobry moment, żeby zgrać moje gówno z szumem jego wodospadu :P Tak naprawdę to gówno mnie wymęczyło, a nie ja je poprzez napinanie teraz anuska. Tym bardziej, że nie potrzeba specjalnego wysiłku. Poszło, rakieta! Dźwięk za długo przenoszonego, rzadkiego srańska plus duże plum w kiblu. I petarda w postaci krótkiego bączka na jedną nutę na koniec. No to chooy, zagrałem tą symfonią dźwięków w otwarte karty. W życiu nie wyjdę teraz z kibla, przecież świadkowie wciąż są ze mną :( Co oni tak długo tu siedzą? Czy mi się wydawało, czy może ten z kabiny obok porozumiewawczo chrząknął, a ten przy pisuarze kaszlnął? Ewidentnie nabijają się ze mnie :O Czekam. Wreszcie poszli sobie. Jeśli nawet nie z własnej woli, to już na pewno przez wzgląd na coraz to większy smród. Ok. Drę srajtaśmę, na pół, i podcierańsko cool. No kurrwa znowu jakaś zmowa, pojawiają się świadkowie. Ci dla odmiany rozmawiają. Nie wiem czy leją, czy są po wodę na herbatę. Gadają!! Być może nie słyszą podcierania, więc kontynuuje to, co zrobić muszę. Zapinam spodnie, znowu ten przeklęty brzdęk klamry od paska. Oni też już na pewno wiedzą :O, tym bardziej że trzeba było wodę spuścić. Raz kozia śmierć. Zdobywam się na odwagę, otwieram drzwi, wychodzę. Ja pieerdole, jest tu mój szef :( :O Przyszedł na papieroska! Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Czuję się skrępowany i upokorzony. Ledwie przyszedłem do pracy, a tu taki cios na resztę dnia. Myję ręce. Ludzie palący papierosa, oprócz degustacji nikotyny, musza coś robić, o czymś gadać, na coś lub na kogoś patrzeć :O Pewnie głupio im o mnie gadać, więc w ciszy obserwują, gdy tam stoję i myję w skupieniu rączki :( Czas się zawijać i spierrdalać stąd. Dość tych upokorzeń! Oczywiście każdy krok do drzwi odczuwam pod presją ich krępującego wzroku. Jestem przekonany że mnie obserwują i zastanawiają się, jak człowiek może zrobić tak śmierdzącą kupę :( :( :( I ta cisza. Na koniec jeszcze mój mały triumf :D Na korytarzu spotkałem kolegę i przywitałem się z nim podając mu rękę, którą jeszcze niedawno ścierałem goowno z własnej dupy coolczesc Na koniec wnioski. Jeśli chodzi o kible, to preferuję odpływ poziomy. Spadające gówno szybko łapie poziom, rozpłaszcza się i przyjmuje formę krowiego placka. Bardzo wskazane jest spuszczenie wody, by do minimum zneutralizować smród. Inaczej wszyscy naokoło wiedzą, co się właśnie stało. W przypadku nielubianego przeze mnie odpływu pionowego sprawa jest prosta – spadający klotz potrafi podnieść wodę wymieszaną z moczem, a ochlapana doopa to nie jest powód do obnoszenia się z tym. Ponadto gówno spadające po równi pochyłej często mega mocno upierrdala muszlę. Sraka, zwłaszcza rzadka, zostaje na ściance, spuszczenie wody niewiele daje, jeebie na cały szalet. Bez szczotki do mycia nie obejdzie się:( a świadomość, że trzymałem pałąk z publicznego sracza stawiam na równi z przybiciem piątki czyjejś obsranej łapie czesc 13. Moja ex praca vol 1 Dla pełności przekazu mojej historii wypadałoby wspomnieć o poprzednich pracach. Każda czegoś mnie nauczyła, z każdej coś wyniosłem. Dziś pora na pierwszą retro opowieść. Druga połowa lat 90. Miałem takiego kolegę, geja. Wówczas jeszcze nie widziałem, że to gej. Ale jak sięgam pamięcią, to już wtedy był wymuskany, zawsze spryskany perfumami, pedantyczny elegancik typu koszula z kołnierzykiem i obcisła kamizelka na to. Kolega ten pracował w pewnej znanej wówczas gazecie komputerowej. Jako że komputer towarzyszy mi od 6. roku życia, uznałem że i ja chce być redaktorem. Napisałem tekst na próbę, przyjęli. Kolega miał mnie polecić, ale nie zrobił tego, a może po prostu nie podobałem mu się :D W każdym razie udało się, byłem panem redaktorem. Byłem wówczas na pierwszym roku studiów, w wieku, gdy granie już mnie tak nie pasjonowało. Początkowo człowiek był zmobilizowany, trzaskał recenzje, solucje do gier. Ale z czasem zaczęła się codzienna rzeźba. No może nie codzienna, bo w pracy bywałem 2-3 razy w tygodniu, czyli wtedy, gdy miałem wykłady, na które oczywiście nie chodziłem. O ile napisanie recenzji było twórcze i ciekawe, to wystukanie opisu przejścia gry, wersja dla debili, było niezwykle żmudne, czasochłonne, nudne i co najgorsze- tekst mógł się nie ukazać, bo tak zarządzi naczelny. A kaska była od wydrukowanej strony. Dlatego z czasem znalazłem sposób działania. Szybki. Na necie są strony z gotowymi opisami przejścia, tyle że po angielsku. Tworzą je jacyś pasjonaci, naturszczykowie, ludzie typu nolife, czysta filantropia. Drukowałem taki gotowy opisik, po czym siadałem wieczorem i tłumaczyłem go. Doszło do tego, że nawet gry na oczy nie widziałem cool Czasami był problem, bo autor nie władał na tyle poprawną i klarowną angielszczyzną, bym potrafił zagadnienie przełożyć na język rodzimy :P Albo tak coś było opisane, że i ja musiałem użyć mocno nieczytelnej formy. Tak też wyglądała moja praca :D Pewnego dnia przyszedł mail na skrzynkę redakcji. Jakiś podkurrwiony tajwańczyk czy inny skośnooki żądał wyjaśnień, dlaczego wykorzystaliśmy jego tekst w naszej gazecie :O Groził konsekwencjami prawnymi. Oczywiście nie przyznałem się do jawnego plagiatu, jedynie do inspiracji jakimś tekstem z netu :D czesc Ten typ dalej napierał, przyszedł kolejny mail, jakiś termin graniczny wyznaczył :O Został zlany ciepłym moczem. Nie na długo jednak. Wychodzi numer konkurencyjnego pisma. A tam całą jedną stronę dowalili nam i naszym praktykom kserograficznym. Ja na świeczniku, ale - jak się okazało - i innym kolegom dopierrdolili. Nie wiem jak funkcjonowała reszta, bo o takich talentach nie chwaliliśmy się między sobą. Na pewno konkurencja trochę przegięła, bo część opisanych przez nich spraw była wyssana z palca, jak np. to, że recenzujemy piraty (dopierrdolili się do terminu, że to niby niemożliwe tak wcześniej było mieć daną grę). W każdym razie wiadomo już było, kto nas podpierrdolił do tajwańczyka. Było ostro, tamci sądem grozili, ale - z tego co wiem - rozeszło się po kościach. Obu gazet już nie ma na rynku czesc Pracowałem jeszcze ze 3 miesiące, po czym odszedłem. Z wypalenia i braku chęci ścigania się ze szczurami. Problemem tego pisma było zatrudnianie gówniarzy z całej Polski. Przysyłali mailowo tekst, a ja, jako osoba na miejscu, musiałem poprawiać po takim niedorozwoju wypociny, składać od początku literki w zdania, poprawiać błędy. Tu akurat fuszerki nie odpierrdalałem. Natomiast doszło do sytuacji, że młodzi sprawnie językowo inaczej trzaskali teksty w ilościach hurtowych. Ścigać się z nimi nie zamierzałem, a tak jak wspomniałem, nie wszystkie teksty ukazywały się (selekcja naczelnego), a poprawiać wszystko po niedorozwojach i tak trzeba było. Nie pasowało mi to, do widzenia. Słówko jeszcze apropo redaktora naczelnego, czyli właściciela. Redakcja mieściła się na parterze domu jego matki. Na porządku dziennym było, że latem szef łaził po redakcji tylko w spodniach. Popołudniu mamusia przynosiła mu obiadek, po czym wpierrdalał przykładowy bigos. Ja obok wkurrwiony poprawiam tekst po debilach, a ten siorbie, mlaska, wisi mu kawałek zupy na końcu wąsów :O Facet miał żonę i wkurrwiającego synka. Synek przychodził, było wszędzie go pełno, wrzeszczał, chciał grać. I trzeba było z nim rozmawiać, przecież nie wchodziło w grę proste wykurrwiaj czesc Jego tatuś dla odmiany, jak nie było rodzinki, wszem i wobec opowiadał kogo to nie przerruchał. Poważnie. Non stop zdradzał żonę, każdy wyjazd na jakieś targi branżowe, to była opcja na ruchanko. Nie wiem czy taki głupi, czy zakompleksiony, w końcu częstym gościem w redakcji była jego żona z przygłupim bachorem. Wystarczyło podkablować :D Ostatnią sprawą, którą zapamiętałem, było żenujące upominanie się o kasę. Przychodzę do szefa, po imieniu do niego, że chce się rozliczyć, a ten na całą redakcję drze japę, w śmiech i tak artykułuje słowa, żeby każdy usłyszał, że przyszedłem po kasę. I jeszcze negocjacje, bo wg niego chyba niewiele w tym miesiącu zrobiłem. Mocna tyrka, dobre przetarcie na resztę życia. A i trochę cwaniactwa człowiek nauczył się :D ps. Gej miał kolegę w redakcji, z którym non stop łaził. Tacy kumple na zabój. Wtedy żartem wyzywaliśmy ich od gejów. A on świadomy sytuacji musiał to na poważnie brać. Ten to dopiero miał tyrkę i wprowadzenie w dorosły świat duupojeebców :) 14. Moron Czas na moją sąsiadkę po biurku, pieszczotliwie zwaną przeze mnie moronem. Początek znajomości mieliśmy trudny. Ale to żywy przykład, jak można pomylić się co do osoby po pierwszym wrażeniu. Pewne rzeczy trzeba tolerować, to jasne, ale i tak nie chciałbym nikogo innego po sąsiedzku :D Przychodząc do budżetówki zastałem po mojej lewej puste biurko. Wiedziałem tylko, że koleżanki nie ma, bo jest na zwolnieniu lekarskim. Coś z nogą. Na biurku karteczka z kwiatuszkiem i jakiś tekst, żebyśmy nie tęsknili za nią. O ja pieerdole, zapowiadało się na jakąś ropuchę z instynktem psiapsiułkowskim czesc Obok radyjko z odtwarzaczem CD i płytami. No tutaj to już zaliczyłem KO. Brathanki, Łzy, Maryla Rodowicz, Mietek Fogg, Rysiek i jego dziewczyny lubią w brąz, Mazowsze, Ich Troje, a także inne, równie znane i poważane hity. Szykowała się ostra wegetacja obok jakiejś zapyziałej szpachli z pajęczyną w kroku :( Pierwsze nasze spotkanie to było zderzenie ze ścianą. Ona do mnie, czy czasami się uśmiecham. Ja że nie. Ona do mnie z zębami, że jej kwiatki uschły, gdy była nieobecna, ja że w końcu nie moje. Tak wyglądało pierwsze zwarcie i próba sił. Faza druga, gdy już zaczęliśmy normalnie rozmawiać, to oznaczanie naszego pokoju jako jej rewiru. Nie kurrwa, nie sikała po kątach, ale ostro się nosiła, wszędzie jej było pełno. Starsza ode mnie o rok, z ryja ocena tak ok. 6 na 10. Biurowy status gwiazdy. Trzeba jej przyznać, że ubiera się odważnie. Zawsze stara się pokazać udo, dekolt, sukienki lekkie i przewiewne. W ramach naszego początkowego poznawania się koleżanka urządziła z pokoju wybieg i rewię mody :O Polegało to na tym, że szła po linii prostej w stronę drzwi, kręcąc przy tym dupą i coś tam pierrdoląc, niby dla żartu, ale jednak akcentując stawianie kroków. Na koniec odwracała głowę o 180 stopni i robiła jakaś minę wybiegową układając usta w jakąś jeebaną rybkę :D Nie wiem czemu to miało służyć, ale takie były początki. Zauważyłem też, że większość facetów, a już na pewno starszych, w jej towarzystwie rozwija język w dywanik podłogowy. Wynika to na pewno z jej natury flirtującej, zbereźnej, prowokującej. Faceci lecą do niej jak mucha do gówna, a jej to najwyraźniej pochlebia. A ja z boku, baczny obserwator czesc Moron ma także drugą naturę, którą odkryłem dopiero po pewnym czasie. Prawosławna, z wartościami wyniesionymi z domu, z marzeniami, zupełnie wyluzowana i absolutnie nie nudna, jak większość monotematycznych matek polek. Taka mieszanka powoduje, że można się z nią i napić i poważnie pogadać, a z pewnymi wadami wypada po prostu pogodzić się. Jej zwykły dzień wygląda na ogół podobnie. Ranek zaczyna od makijażu. Już wspominałem wcześniej, że katusze przeżywam widząc, jak maluje mordę w celu osiągnięcia progu tolerancji, a babka w pokoju obok co chwilę utrwala włosy. No i perfumy. Jeebie tu, muszę tym oddychać. Następnym etapem porannej krzątaniny jest odpalenie jakiejś muzyki z zestawu płyt opisanego na wstępie. W większości przypadków wybór pada na zespół Łzy i ponadczasowy hit Agnieszka. Znam to już na pamięć :O Boję się momentu, w którym bezwiednie zacznę to nucić :( Tak więc muza odpalona, taki poziom decybeli, że muszę głośniej mówić, żeby się przebić. Standardem już jest, że ona mnie ze swoją muzyką zostawia, a sama wychodzi z pokoju :D Musi obskoczyć wszystkich przydupasów w biurze, zebrać poranne komplementy. Po godzinie koleżanka wraca, zaczyna się etap wydzwaniania do psiapsiułek, ewentualnie jakiś zaśliniony starszy pracownik dzowni do niej i chooy wie, czy w trakcie rozmowy przypadkiem nie naciąga moszny podniecając się przy tym zbereźnie. Ona bardzo grzecznie rozmawia, ale po odłożeniu słuchawki na widełki zawsze leci jakiś dobry tekst w stylu wypieerdalaj zboczeńcu :D Bo Moron się nie pierrdoli, słownictwo ma lepsze niż niejeden praktykujący facet. Kojarzycie scenę z Nic Śmiesznego, jak Adaś M. wchodzi do sekretariatu i przez telefon zaczyna cedzić, cyt. No i co ty mordę pierrdolony bambusie? :D Jakbym widział siebie, z tym że to ja robię tu za filmową sekretarkę, co we wspomnianej scenie ledwie w klawisze od maszyny do pisania trafia. Takie dziewczyna robi wrażenie, gdy przechodzi na łacinę cool Jeśli chodzi o teksty w pięty idące, to jeszcze lepsza jest ta od lakieru do włosów, co imieniny wyprawiała. Ale o niej kiedy indziej. Do południa koleżanka rozwija życie towarzyskie. Wyjścia, papieroski, kawki. Do pokoju wraca, owszem, ale chyba tylko po to, żeby płytę CD zmienić :O Przychodzi jednak moment, w którym wyjmuje swojego laptopa z netem i zaczyna grać. Maniaczka jakiejś farmy przez http. Potrafi w nocy wstać, nastawia budzik :O, żeby coś tam posiać i inne kury wydoić. Liczy się timing, bo to gra w czasie rzeczywistym. To ona zainspirowała mnie, żeby przynieść modem na usb i zająć się w pracy czymś pożyteczniejszym, niż układanie pasjansa. O alkoholu już nie raz pisałem. Często mnie częstuje. W tym względzie bardzo o mnie dba, za co cenię ją :) Pierwszy nasz wspólny kielich w pracy przekonał mnie do jej osoby cool Ona sama, gdy się napije, dostaje strasznych rumieńców. Dekolt i uszy czerwone. Obstawiam że jest typem parowozu podczas ruchanka :D Swego czasu byliśmy po 2 czy 3 drinach. Jej szyja i klatka w czerwonych plamach. Do tego ogólna wesołość. Wchodzi dyrektor zbereźnik. Od razu do niej, że ma pani malinki na dekolcie, tylko dlaczego partner tak wysoko całował, skoro powinien niżej. Moron w takim momencie nie peszy się, tylko potrafi ładnie i żartobliwie odpowiedzieć. Czasami w ciągu dnia potrafi zgłodnieć. Wpierrdala nałogowo kebaby. Zacząłem od tego, że moron miał kiedyś kontuzję nogi. To w drodze po kebab spierrdoliła się ze schodów i uszkodziła torebką stawową. Oczywiście oficjalna wersja była inna, że to w pokoju potknęła się. Doświadczenia życiowe rozwijają, dlatego teraz ma człowieka od przywożenia jedzenia :D Jest u nas kierowca debil, którego moron doskonale wytresował :D Dzwoni do niego i ściemnia mu zawsze na jedną nutę. Że strasznie jest zapracowana, a on chyba nie chce, żeby mu koleżanka z głodu padła. A ten jeebany orangutan zawsze, ale to zawsze się na to łapie cool Jest głupi, co zresztą już kiedyś opisywałem. Prawdziwy tępak, który nadaje się tylko do trzymania kierownicy i przywożenia żarcia, o ile w połowie drogi nie zapomni zamówienia. A moron sadystka po skończonej rozmowie telefonicznej zawsze na głos opowiada, jaką głupotą tym razem ten czopek zabłysnął. Oczywiście nie przeszkadza jej to zadzwonić do niego za 2 dni w wiadomej sprawie :D Koleżanka potrafi też ładnie o sexie rozmawiać. Ostatnio mówiła, że nie mogłaby się pierrdolić z cienkim fijutkiem. Liczy się grubość :D Takie to wrażenia zapewnia mi moja sąsiadka, mistrzyni opierrdalanka i dbania o dobre relacje w pokoju :D No ale ja tu gadu gadu, a muszę kończyć, bo za chwilę są kolejne imieniki, jednego z tych gorszych szefów. To już drugie w tym tygodniu, bo w poniedziałek było święto dyrektora, urodziny. Bardzo skromne, bez grup COOH. Tymczasem dzisiaj powrót do normalności. Na stole Finlandia, czerwona wino oraz Ballantines czesc 15. Sami pokurrwieńcy Sam już nie wiem. Czy tylko moja budżetówka tak wygląda, czy jednak inni też tak funkcjonują. No bo jak to wszystko wytłumaczyć? :O Poniedziałek urodziny dyrektora, impreza. Środa imieniny wąsacza, impreza z chlaniem. Czwartek rano szkolenie, idziemy przesiedzieć godzinę przed projektorem. Obok mnie usiadł dyrektor, ten siwy zbokol jeebany. Kątem oka widzę… że ten stary piernik erotoman zbliża się do mojego ucha. Super. Tylko patrzeć jak język wyciągnie i będzie mnie czyścił :( Nie nie, on tylko szepcze mi do uszka, zdobył się na kolejny żarcik. Facet nie potrafi powiedzieć niczego, co by ostatecznie nie nawiązało do dupczenia. Moje wyobrażenie o nim jest jednoznaczne :O Pod przykrywką garnituru z czasów PRLi i dziwnych plamach po jogurcie na spodniach, nosi prawdziwe ciuszki. Obstawiam pończochy, albo skórzane wdzianko z lejcami na małego. Jego kutong, od góry całkowicie zasłonięty przez brzuch, ginie w czeluściach siwych kłaków, namydlanych regularnie wieczorami. Do tego drapie się długimi pazurami po jajcach, w wannie. No dobra, trochę się zagalopowałem, ale o nim inaczej myśleć nie można. Wracając do meritum, szepce mi ten zbereźnik do ucha, że koleżanka obok cyce sobie uszkadza. Otóż młoda Zocha, lat 26, przyznam że poruchałbym, znudzona oparła się o ławkę. Jak kot. Tyle że cyc przygniotła. A ten staruch do mnie, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę, że pomarszczone bufory są nieatrakcyjne w sexie. Ha ha ha, odpowiedziałem mu, bo tak wypadało, ale uśmiechu na moich ustach nie uświadczył czesc Powrót do pokoju. Skoro spotkało się przypadkowo 4 facetów przy stoliczku, to tak na sucho nie ma chooya we wsi, żeby rozmawiać :D W ruch idzie resztka wczorajszego, imieninowego wina. Ale ile tego, pół szklaneczki :O No to mój szef przynosi Duch Podlasia. Wiecie co to jest kurrwa Duch Podlasia? cool To wysokoprocentowy napój energetyczny ze słynnej podlaskiej bimbrowni. Nazwa na w pół zagadkowa. Podlasie to wiadomo. Ale duch? Czy ja już ślepnę, oby nie? Nie wiem ile to ma prądu w prądzie, nikt chyba nie mierzył. Ale po jednej bombie, wcześniej winie, świat przybrał lepszy wymiar, a i punkty odniesienia tak jakby ciekawsze :D Przy stole panowie rozmawiają o jakiejś pracownicy z innego działu. Generalnie robią z niej idiotkę, bo jest tępa. Ale temat ostatecznie zszedł na jej nazwisko, które w przeciwieństwie do panieńskiego jest nie do wymówienia. To przez męża, araba. Poważnie cool Pan Zdzisiek wnioskuje, że poleciała na mityczną ciemną długość. Ośmieliłem się go poprawić, w końcu stażuję na f23, że tu nie chodzi o czarnego, a ciapatego cool Nawet spodobało im się określenie, bo uśmiali się przeokrutnie :D Najlepszy mój szef, który zupełnie poważnie podsumował zagrożenie wynikające z faktu, że – tu cytuję – coraz więcej tych brudasów chodzi po Warszawie :D czesc Sekretariat. Tam jest internet, to i spotkałem tę od pomarszczonych cyców. Pracuje, czyli wybiera torebkę na allegro :D Zrzuca zdjęcia na pendrivea i do mnie z tym, w końcu właściciela kolorowej drukarki, żeby to wydruczyć. Nie omieszkałem przekazać jej spostrzeżenia dyrektora, żeby oszczędzała cycuchy, bo potem podczas dymanka pomarszczone dodki to nie to, co faci lubią najbardziej. Przy okazji zdradziła mi sekret, że ktoś tam kiedyś znalazł u dyrektora gazetkę z anonsami. Wcale się nie zdziwiłem, w końcu piernik jest erotomanem. Ale ten gruby kleszcz zakreślił dwa ogłoszenia :O, w tym jednej 34-latki. Pojebało go, przecież w tym wieku kobiety nadają się już tylko do trumny :O czesc Koniec dnia. Koleżanka moron przegląda się w lusterku. Dziś nawet służbowego, stacjonarnego kompa nie włączyła :D I tak częściej ma go wyłączonego niż włączonego. Przecież jej praca polega głównie na rozmowach, czasami do magazynku w piwnicy schodzi. Zawsze przy tym ostro protestuje, bo tam są szczury. Co prawda nikt ich jeszcze nie widział :D No a teraz to już cyrk jakiś. Przyszła ta młodsza, od cyców na blacie, którą ewentualnie nabiłbym na pal. Nie wiem o co biega, ryczy w pokoju obok. Ktoś coś jej powiedział. No ludzie, stresującą pracę to ja wcześniej miałem, a tu taka głupota i taka scena od razu. Dobra kończę, idę sprawdzić co się dzieje, bo robi się zbiegowisko. Show must go on, sami pokurrwieńcy tutaj czesc 16. Moja ex praca vol 2 Czas na drugą retro opowieść. Studia, jakiś pierrdolony wymóg, czyli obowiązek odbycia praktyk zgodnych z kierunkiem studiów. Można było szukać roboty przez odpowiednią komórkę wydziałową, samemu próbować coś upolować, ewentualnie - jeśli gdzieś się już pracowało - pójść i błagać o świstek potwierdzający, że coś się tam już robiło. Mój kolega pracował jako cieć na parkingu, ale akurat tego kwitu nie zaliczyli mu cool Udało mi się załapać na czas wakacji na praktyki do centrali pewnego pierwszoligowego banku z byłym premierem jako prezesem. Akurat powstała komórka szkoleniowa i trzeba im było pomagiera :) Z 3 miesięcy zrobiło się 1.5 roku normalnej pracy na umowę zlecenie. Była taka możliwość, to czemu miałbym nie skorzystać. A układ był zajeebisty jak na studenta. Płacili mi od godziny cool. W poniedziałek i wtorek miałem wykłady, na które od zawsze nie chodziłem. Czyli normalne dwa ośmiogodzinne dni pracy. W drugiej połowie tygodnia ćwiczenia jakoś późnym popołudniem, tak że rano mogłem zaliczyć 4-6h w banku. Tym oto sposobem, z podatkiem 19%, zarabiałem naprawdę nieźle jak na ówczesny wiek. I jeszcze na wydział, po pracy, wpadałem w służbowym wdzianku, co miało przełożenie na rispekcik i moją wysoką samoocenę cool Codziennie biała koszula, krawat i garniak. To akurat jest średnio fajne :O Fotelik na kółkach, komputer z poblokowanymi portami. Na szczęście stronki wchodziły, ale żadne tam gg czy torrenciki :D Krawat na tyle długi, żeby wbić gwoździem jego koniec w biruko i mieć, jak pies na łańcuchu, odpowiedni zasięg działania. Taka praca :( Kolega z pokoju czasami gdzieś w Polskę służbowo jechał. To były te samotne dni :O Cisza, zimą o godz. 16 ciemno, to i głowa potrafiła mi się obsunąć, przysypiałem. Zdarzyło się też zjechać dla odprężenia. W końcu http działało, a nie dymałem w tym czasie studentek w kiblu w przerwie między wykładami, tylko nosiłem garniak i podliczałem godzinokasę, żeby mnie lachony na wydziale klepały po plecach. Dwa zdarzenia dobrze zapamiętałem. Dwie imprezy spośród kilku. Raz, gdy całym naszym działem poszliśmy wieczorem do knajpy zjeść i popić. Nie wiem ile dodał od siebie kelner, ale jedna koleżanka po dużym piwie kompletnie złożyła się. W pewnym momencie podszedł do stolika kelner i pyta, czy taka pani, co leży tam pod drzewem, to od nas? Trzeba ją było odwieźć do domu. Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika cool Tym bardziej, że było mi prawie po drodze. Kolega miał pod prąd, ale też uznał że potrzebne wsparcie. Może dlatego, że ja już miałem w czubie i mógłbym nie podołać zadaniu :D Taryfą pod dom laski (rozwódka, wiek pod 30). Ładne mieszkanko, 2 pokoje. Ona zalepiona ledwie łóżko zobaczyła, już się rozbiera. Do majteczek, topless przy nas :P:D Cyce małe, takie dwie wieże Eiffla. Ładuje się do wyra, pod kołderkę, coś tam mamrocze. Kolega stwierdził, że są tylko dwa łóżka, a on bierze to z drugiego pokoju, obok tivika. Miałem dwie opcje, zmywać się do mnie na chatę lub obsadzić drugie łóżko, czyli władować pod kołderkę do pijanej. Wybrałem… :D cool czesc Drugie zdarzenie to impreza pożegnalna z tytułu zakończenia działalności naszego działu. Tam to kurrwa nikt trzeźwy nie był. Ośrodek pod Warszawą, nad wodą. Żarcie, alkohol, muzyka. Na pewnym etapie świadomości stanąłem za beczką z piwem i lałem z kija tylko za całusa. Zdaje się że tylko laskom, ale głowy nie dam. Jak teraz patrzę na zdjęcia, to dziwię się, że nawet po pijaku nie włączył mi się ryj-alert czesc Dobra była taka jedna tłusta locha. Siedzimy przy stole. Kumpel z prawej, ja z lewej, a świniak pośrodku. No i czuję jej pazury na moich udach, od wewnętrznej strony. Niby przypadkiem, ale jednak co jakiś czas robiła rundkę palcami. Mówię kumplowi, że ona jakaś napalona na mnie. Okazało się że akcja była stereo, kolega też doświadczył. Potem w tany, zrobiliśmy z niej wkładkę do kanapki. Gruby świniak z niewyjściowym ryjem musiał mieć swoje 5 minut w życiu. Jaka ona była szczęśliwa :D Tak się złożyło, że ja akurat miałem pokój jednoosobowy. Laska na bank, jak to w banku, gotowa na jazdę. I raczej obojętne jej było ile kątów będzie miała ta figura cool No i poszedłem do mojego pokoju spać, sam :D czesc 17. Historia z herbatką w tle Jaką miałem meeega akcję w piątek w pracy cool Pisałem jakiś czas temu, że jest pewna dorodna locha, co jest w drużynie pierścienia (na palcu) i ma dzieciaka. Nieważne. Fakty są za to takie, że ma coś pociągające w sobie. Oby to był mój kutas :D Wiek lekko ponad 30, ale absolutnie nie wygląda. Aparycja myszy, drobna budowa ciała, postawa zachowawcza, nieumiejętność odmowy cool Do tego miły, łagodny głosik i naturalny śmiech w momentach, gdzie kobiecie wypada wypełnić ciszę. Oczywiście jak każda młoda matka monotematyczna, liczy się tylko synek. Gdy są imprezy w pracy, nigdy nie pije. Zamoczy usta i jedną lampkę wina sączy do końca uroczystości. Zawsze ma z tym jakiś problem. A to dziecko odebrać z przedszkola - jakby był wymóg trzeźwości :O – a to konieczność za 36 godzin jazdy autem. Widać, że brakuje pana jej losu, osoby o dobrze ułożonym biczu i głosie nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. To wymarzona ofiara, osoba która potrzebuje prawdziwego mężczyzny, codziennych wyniszczających treningów na dochodzenie. Jednym słowem potrzebuje mnie :D czesc Wpadłem rano do pracy. Około południa okazało się, że trzeba na gwałt pewne papiery zawieźć do Ministerstwa. A tu taki chooy, bo kierowców brak. Ktoś musiał jechać, padło na mnie. Mysza jedzie ze mną, bo ma papiery uprawniające do wejścia do budynku. W samochodzie miałem okazję wykazać się. Puściłem Rammsteina, żeby wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia. Odpowiadałem na jej pytania krótko i zdawkowo, głównie równoważnikami zdań cool Niech sobie nie myśli niedojeebana istotka, że to jej mężuś. Nie znam go, ale to na pewno ciota czesc W Ministerstwie pół godzinki i po sprawie. Taka już była pora, że do pracy nie było sensu wracać. Stanowczym głosem wycedziłem, że odwiozę ją do domu, z akcentem na: bo mam po drodze. Zajechałem pod tę kanciapę tego jej męża frajera i jebnąłem autem kopertę bez poprawki. Wyłączyłem silnik i patrzę na Mysz. Nastała cisza, na tyle poważna, że chyba nie wypadało jej zaśmiać się. Wykonałem w tym momencie moją specjalność zakładu. Powoli podniosłem głowę, obejmując zasięgiem mojego wnikliwego wzroku jej zgrabne nogi, potem coraz wyżej, przez biodra, biust – ale nie za szybko i nie za wolno – aż poprzestając na buźce. Ciemnymi oczami, z wyjeebistymi brwiami podkreślającymi moją urodę ciemnego bruneta, spojrzałem głęboko jej w oczy. W tym momencie dziewczę spaliło się. Klasyczna ucieczka wzrokiem i coś tam pod nosem, że musi już iść, że potem dziecko z przedszkola, itp. Tyle że ja już wiedziałem, że Mysz została pieerdolnięta przez dźwignię mojej pułapki! Powiedziałem jej: coś się chyba należy? Dodałem od razu dla rozluźnienia narastającego podniecenia, że chodzi o wspólną herbatkę. W windzie panowała nieznośna dla niej cisza :D Mój kutas coraz mocniej przypominał o sobie. Jestem przekonany, że jej stringi nadawały się w tym momencie tylko do wyciśnięcia :P Ledwie Myszka zamknęła drzwi od domu, nie zdążyła nawet zapytać jaką herbatę sobie życzę. W połowie zdania brutalnie przerwałem jej wypowiedź wpychając mój język w jej usta! Momentalnie umieściłem ofiarę pod ścianą, moje ręce lustrowały jej ciało. Drobinka w podnieceniu coś tam piszczała, ale z racji na moją dłoń zasłaniającą jej usta nie rozumiałem jej rozkosznego krzyku czesc Pała praktycznie rozrywała mi spodnie. Ręką dorwałem się pod jej staniczek, który siłą zerwałem. Chyba to suka lubiła, bo rozkosznie próbowała popiskiwać swoimi zatkanymi ustami, a do tego chciała się bawić w kotka i myszkę. Ja kot, ona myszka z malutkimi pazurkami. A że zwinna była bardzo, to musiałem wewnętrzną stroną łokci przytrzymywać jej cyce :D Bardzo mnie to podniecało, zwłaszcza wyobrażenie, że jej sutki odbiją się na mojej skórze rąk! Widać lubi takie zabawy, nawet nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak ostra i wyrachowana z tym planem podwózki! Gdy już osłabła, uczyniłem to, do czego ten typ ofiary jest naturalnie predysponowany cool Wbiłem mojego strasznie nabrzmiałego kutasa w jej wąskie usteczka. Najwyraźniej to też suka lubiła, bo gdy próbowała mnie mocniej zaciskać, to musiałem ciągnąć ją za włosy. Wówczas luzowała klamrę. Po chwili zupełnie odpuściła i już mogłem, bez tej pseudo walki w ramach gry wstępnej, posuwać ją oralnie. Dawałem jej to, czego od męża nie doświadczała. Była czerwona, spocona, a oczy miała zaszklone łzami szczęścia, albo raczej brakiem oddechu z racji wiadomej. Byłem gotowy do wykonania następnego kroku, czyli zapięcia jej od tyłu na stojąco. I kurrwa nagle słyszę dzwonek. Rytmicznie, w równych odstępach rozbrzmiewa. Ona w pisk, najwyraźniej podnieca ją opcja, że być może to mąż za drzwiami. Nie przestaję, dopycham mojego kutasa w jej pysku, tylko ten dzwonek i coraz bliższa mnie myśl, że trzeba z tego jakoś wybrnąć :O Co robić? Jeśli to mąż, to chyba jedynym honorowym rozwiązaniem jest zaproponowanie mu, by dołączył się. Albo wpierrdole mu i odejdę. Dzwonek!!! Zaraz, zaraz :O Dzwonek, alarm, alarm. Już godzina 6. Trzeba wstawać, iść do pracy :( Kolejny nudny dzień, ale Mysza będzie, to może zapytam czy herbaty jej nie zrobić? czesc 18. Aptekarstwo W każdej firmie są pewne normy, obowiązująca etykieta. W przypadku pracy z kompem, gdzie głównie coś się tworzy, pisze i odpisuje na przepełnione zbędną formą pisma, szablony i etykieta to podstawa. Taką szkołą poprawnego pisania i umiejętnego posługiwania się Wordem są studia i czas pisania pracy dyplomowej. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie wie, jak należy poprawnie pod względem technicznym pisać, to promotor na osobności wszystko dokładnie wyjaśni cool W mojej budżetówce standardowo nie ma nic normalnie. Wszyscy popadają w skrajności. Jedni opierrdalają się, inni piją, jeszcze inni mają pierrdolca na punkcie perfekcji składanych pism :O Pilnują tej etykiety przesadnie, co przybrało formę groteskową. Jest u nas taki jeden starzec, co próbuje wyżej srać, niż dupę ma. Może to przez jego 165 wzrostu czesc i chęć realizowania się na innej płaszczyźnie, niż stanie w pierwszym rzędzie na wspólnych fotkach :O Otóż ten pojeebaniec ma wiek emerytalny, ale zamiast jeździć po świecie i zamawiać kolorowe driny w lokalach nadmorskich, siedzi w pracy i poleruje pisma na wysoki połysk :O Dziad ten zajmuje się kadrami, dlatego praktycznie od razu na niego wpadłem. Pierwsze co mi powiedział, to że nie podoba mu się moje świadectwo pracy. Bo – uwaga uwaga, kurrwa, do tej pory agresor mnie bierze zły – pieczątka firmy była w prawym dolnym rogu, obok podpisu prezesa, a powinna być w nagłówku na górze po lewej. Po drugie – w cytowanym jakimś tam artykule kodeksu pracy – był zapis 167 pkt 2. Przypierdolił się o tę formę zapisu. Nie przeszło :O Poprawnie miało to być napisane 167 do potęgi 2. Inaczej wg niego jest źle. To nie koniec, kurrwa! Pojeb poczuł się dopiero spełniony, gdy mi wytknął jeszcze jeden błąd. Po kolejnych paragrafach i zagadnieniach wszędzie miałem wpisane /brak/ (np. korzystał z urlopu wychowawczego: brak). Źle. Ma być odpowiedź /nie/ ew. /tak/. I teraz najlepsze. Dziad pierrdolony nie przyjął mi świadectwa. Kazał iść do poprzedniej firmy i poprosić o wersję, która jemu będzie pasiła. Delikatny przerost formy nad kurduplem :D Ktoś tu przegrał, ktoś tu ma ciekawe zainteresowania i przeżywa fascynację swoją pracą. NA starość potrafi tak odpierrdolić, gdy człowiek ma potrzebę bycia zauważanym. Gdy już przyniosłem mu to, czego dokładnie oczekiwał, usłyszałem triumfalne /nooo/. Co za zjeeb genetyczny :O To był przedsmak tego, co mnie czekało w pracy. O ile wymóg używania odgórnie ustalonych czcionek, nagłówków, pewnych zwrotów i miejscowych zwyczajów mogę uznać za zrozumiały, to już mierzenie z linijką marginesów nie :O No kurrwa, to jest fakt tzw. autentyczny czesc Przypierrdalają się, jeśli margines jest o 2 mm przestawiony. Szef linijkę przykłada do tekstu i ma radochę, że wszystko jest perfect :O Jeśli tekst ma kolejne wypunktowania, to tak samo ważne są odległości kolejnych wcięć. Itp. itd. – trzeba mieć mocną psychę :D Ci ludzie przegrali tak konkretnie, są nieźle pojeebani czesc Jest tu jedna kompletnie niezrozumiała dla mnie zasada, o której cały czas zapominam. Pojedyncza literka, w stylu w, i, o, itd. nie ma prawa zostać na końcu wersu. Trzeba ją kombinacją shit plus enter wypierrdolić na początek nowej linii. Czyli np. o godzinie, w domu musi jako całość rozpoczynać nowy wers. Inaczej tekst, który spłodzę, wraca do mnie, a te wszystkie pojedyncze znaki mam zakreślone w czerwone kółeczka. I szef czuje się dumny, bo wytropił błąd swojego podwładnego :O Najgorzej jak zaczyna coś się poprawiać, bo cała ta misterna struktura idzie się jeebać, a że oni wszyscy tak na poważnie, to tutejszych zasad należy przestrzegać :O czesc 19. Jedzenie przy biurku Arbeit macht frei, jak mawia sprzątająca u nas pani Celinka. Niska, brunetka, włosy spięte w kok na jakąś recepturkę, nos jak u baby jagi. Nie wiem ile ma lat, bo u takich zakonserwowanych chemią laseczek ciężko stwierdzić. Ale 40, albo 51 to już na pewno ma. Codziennie ten sam służbowy fartuszek i jakiś płyn do mycia w kieszeni. Co drugi dzień wpada dodatkowo uzbrojona w odkurzacz. Jako że siedzę wprost naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, codziennie około godziny 8 widzę specyficzny sposób, w jaki pojawia się u nas. Otwiera drzwi, po czym od razu obraca się w swoją prawą, nieludzko przy tym wykręcając i tak szpetnego ryja :O Kojarzy mi się to z ciężko obitym Rockym Balboa. Tak samo pomarszczona i wydłużona twarz, do tego szczęka lekko na bok. Wchodząc nikogo w pokoju nie widzi, nie ma szans na kontakt wzrokowy. Dopiero po chwili jest dzień dobry i zaczyna opowieść o swoim ciężkim życiu sprzątaczki (księgowa gadatliwa to i podatna na takie chwytliwe tematy). Zastanawiam się, co ta baba z odkurzaczem myśli, gdy sprząta okolice mojego biurka. A to z racji na jogurciki, które podczas otwierania zawsze, ale to zawsze rozbryzgują na boki :D. Nauczyłem się nawet kontrolować strzał białym glutem w pożądaną stronę. Z tym się nie da walczyć, dlatego zawsze celuje pod nogi, a potem butem wcieram w wykładzinę. No i kurrwa przychodzi sprzątaczka z odkurzaczem, widzi zawsze świeże białe plamy w okolicach moich nóg. Wieczorami pewnie musi odreagować takie stymulujące doznania, więc odchyla chaszcze kłaków i - podniecając się do grzechu nieczystego - wpycha sobie rurę od odkurzacza cool Jeśli już temat jedzenia w pracy, to spieszę z informacją, że pierrdole konwenanse i nie chodzę do kuchni. Wpierrdalam śniadanie przy biurku, syf dookoła, ale ja szczęśliwy. Najgorzej jak ma się coś jeebiącego w stylu jajeczko albo kotlet mielony w bułce. Co prawda takiej opcji jeszcze nie przerabiałem, ale raz przyniosłem galaretkę z nóżek. Otwieram plastikowe wieczko, wpierrdalam, mlaskam, warcze, po prostu pyszne :D Czuje zapaszek, ale to nóżki z kur, więc wiadomo mają prawo, bo się nie myły :D Wracam z kibla i zonk. Dopiero teraz czuje ścianę smrodu w pokoju :O Najgorzej że jeebie trochę zasiedziałym bąkiem :( Otwieram za moimi plecami okno i czekam. Niestety niewiele lepiej. Przychodzą ludzie, przez grzeczność nie pytają czy zjeebałem się. A jeśli nawet, to facet powiedział to jako żart. Doryj, puściłeś bąka :O Ja??? Nieeee, ja nie wiem skąd to ;( To nic, że siedzę w tej chwili sam, ale to przecież nie ja! Ktoś rzucił hasło, że pewnie coś gnije w pokoju. Podchwytuję temat cool i szukam z innymi resztki jakiegoś żarcia w pokoju. Przetrząsam szafki oraz aktywnie uczestniczę w wyszukiwaniu przyczyny. Opcja z gnijącym jedzeniem jest ok., bo koleżanka moron ma w zwyczaju coś zostawić. Sprząta dopiero, gdy jest już pleśń. Ostatecznie ustalono wersję, że smród był z zewnątrz, a to z racji na niedalekie sąsiedztwo knajpy. Po 2 godzinach wietrzenia było już ok., a ja mogłem przestać zgrywać ciężko pokrzywdzonego przez jakieś obce wywiewy :D Ale co się zaangażowałem w szukanie powodu, to moje czesc 20. Moja ex praca vol 3 Czas na retro story cool Koniec studiów, człowiek wreszcie kończy etap zaliczeń, sesji, obijania się. Jeszcze dyplomu nie miałem w ręku, ale praca już znaleziona. Pewna spółka akcyjna, rozpoznawalna, ale z wolnorynkowymi problemami :O Poszedłem do działu marketingu, chociaż nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Co więcej, na studiach miałem nawet z tego jakąś poprawkę. Ale co tam, przecież i tak jestem specjalistą od wszystkiego :) Akurat dyrektor marketingu odchodził i zrobił się wakat na jego miejscu. Z tym, że przyjęli mnie jako specjalistę (zresztą jedynego w tym dziale). Przez pierwszy miesiąc nieświadomi pracownicy mówili mi per pan dyrektor cool Na tym etapie nosiłem się w garniturze i uprawiałem grę pozorów. Przejąłem jednoosobowy pokój, odbierałem ważne telefony. To byłaby cud praca dla takiej Celiny, zwłaszcza poczucie odbierania ważnych telefonów i możliwość chwalenia się tym czesc Czy wy wiecie, co to znaczy pracować w spółce SA w dziale marketingu? Ile odbiera się telefonów od wszelkiego rodzaju hien, naciągaczy, oferentów. Szkoła asertywności. No ale na początku człowiek ich słuchał, rozmawiał, kazał przesłać spam na maila, paczki z próbkami, dawał nadzieję na ubicie interesu :D Zdecydowanie trudniejszy temat to była prasa. Tak, spółka notowana na giełdzie to i czasami jakiś dziennikarz coś chciał. Na ówczesnym poziomie, nowicjusza, taki telefon to był stres i ostre parcie na dwójkę :O Ale i ten temat jakoś ogarnąłem. Po jakimś miesiącu ludzie ode mnie zorientowali się, że jednak nie jestem dyrektorem, a tylko specjalistą. Przestali mówić per panie dyrektorze, zniknęła bariera niedostępności, a ja z garniaka przesiadłem się w normalne ciuchy biurowe cool Po pewnym czasie utraciłem także mój jednoosobowy pokój na rzecz wieloosobowego działu handlu. Dwie osoby warte wspomnienia: prawdziwy Sileni Bob – i z wyglądu i z charakteru – facet który mało mówił, ciszę przerywał tylko raz na 1-2 godziny donośnym kuuuurrrrrwa, albo ja pierrrdole, itp. To były momenty, gdy mu coś w Excelu nie wyszło :D Druga osoba to pewna młoda dama, która miała na czole napisane przepraszam że żyję. Uciekła od męża z jakiegoś Maroka, poważnie, samotnie wychowywała córkę. Ona nie potrafiła powiedzieć nie, pewnie dlatego arabus dzieciaka jej zrobił i zaciągnął do swojego haremu. Do tego była dziwna, na monitorze CRT, na plastikowej obudowie, ołówkiem nanosiła notatki związane z obsługą programu cool Ciężko jest wykonywać jakąś robotę, o której nie ma się pojęcia. Wszystkiego nauczyłem się w praktyce. Corel, programy graficzne, tematyka reklam, wizualizacji, organizacja pewnych spraw, targi branżowe. No właśnie. Co roku wystawialiśmy się na tych najsłynniejszych targach w Poznaniu. To było dobre :D Najpierw musiałem znaleźć jakiś dom do wynajęcia dla naszej ekipy, potem cała warstwa organizacyjna, w tym znalezienie hostessy cool Miała być tania i dobra :) Nie korzystałem z pośredników, bo alfonsi zbyt dużo brali za udostępnianie towarów. Szukałem na własną rękę wykorzystując prywatne znajomości w Poznaniu. Na koniec takiej hostessie JA wypłacałem kasę (trzymałem budżet wyjazdowy całej naszej ekipy), oczywiście po wcześniejszym bliższym zaprzyjaźnieniu się. Czy je dymałem? Co się głupio pytacie zły Życie na targach jest zawsze takie samo. Rano właścicielka wynajmowanego domu przygotowuje dla ekipy śniadanie. Potem do samochodów i wszyscy na targi, na ogół czasowo na styk lub z małym spóźnieniem. W ciągu dnia trzeba stać, prowadzić rozmowy, nawiązywać kontakty, czasami coś załatwić, a ja jeszcze - z racji profesji - podglądałem konkurencję, sporo łaziłem po halach. Przychodził upragniony wieczór i można było wreszcie pojechać na rynek do knajpy. Nażreć się służbowo, a potem ogień cool O tak, to jest zdecydowanie najlepsze wspomnienie. Bardzo lubię w Poznaniu Siouxa, dobry obiad, zapity wściekłymi psami, a potem do jakiegoś lokalu na degustacje trunków. I tak noc w noc przez 3-4 doby. Rano znowu na targi, wszyscy dookoła tak samo zmęczeni. Taki styl, taka świecka tradycja. W moim ostatnim roku w tej spółce był nowy prezes. Niesamowity facet. Mistrz wyprowadzania kasy. Wszelkie umowy z firmami zewnętrznymi, to było jego dzieło, jego znajomi, ich wspólne, chore stawki. Ewidentne działanie na niekorzyść spółki. Pozwoliliśmy sobie – jako dział handlu – napisać szczerze uwagi w piśmie do jednego z prokurentów. Potem wyjazd na targi i pewnego wieczoru ostry balet. Kelnerce powiedzieliśmy żeby nie zabierała kielichów po tequili, dlatego teraz mogę podziwiać foty z 1001 kieliszków na stole cool Silent Bob nie dał wówczas rady, wyszedł przed lokal i na dziwnej kurrwie, głęboko oddychając, chodził po rynku i patrzył spode łba. W drodze do domu taryfa musiała stawać, bo Bob rzygał :O Rano chłopak nie mógł wstać. Strasznie go złożyło. Na targi przyjechaliśmy spóźnieni o 30 min! Na miejscu już prezes i jego świta. Dyrektor handlowy, który był z nami dosłownie i w przenośni, świecił oczami i dostał burę. Oficjalna wersja, zatruliśmy się jakimś jadłem na mieście cool. Silent Bob niestety nie dał rady i poszedł w ciągu dnia spać do samochodu. Odkryłem to przypadkowo, akurat przechodziłem obok, a tu widzę znanego wieprza w garniaku rozwalonego na tylnim siedzeniu :) Po powrocie do Wawy dyrektor i Silent Bob dostali wypowiedzenia. Ale nie przez nasze chlanie, a przez to pismo z donosem kierowane na ręce prokurenta, gdzie wypunktowaliśmy elementy działania na szkodę spółki. Dlatego chlanie nie poszło na marne, bo i tak decyzje podjęte były jeszcze przed targami. Ja zostałem oszczędzony, ale nastały czasy tylko zaufanych ludzi prezesa na każdym możliwym stołku, pełna kontrola i inwigilacja. A ja i tak ostatecznie dostałem wypowiedzenie na 2 tyg. przed wygaśnięciem umowy. Jako ostatni z grupy buntowniczej. Ale był miły gest ze strony prezesa – odprawa w wysokości 3 pensji. Jak sam prezes podkreślał, nic do mnie nie miał (może dlatego że czasami o sporcie z nim dyskutowałem), ale względy polityczne wzięły górę. Dlatego na osłodę kasa na koniec :D czesc 21. Księgowa Zofia i jej teksty Czas na przybliżenie chyba jednej z najbarwniejszych osób, z jakimi miałem do czynienia w pracy. Księgowa Zofija, czyli chodząca encyklopedia dobrych tekstów, kobieta od wyprawiania hucznych, zakrapianych imienin, spryskiwania włosów lakierem przed każdym wyjściem do dyrektora, chodzące radio, plotkara, a mimo wszystko ciężko jej nie lubić :) Wygląda to mniej więcej tak. Godzina 7, otwierają się drzwi. Jeszcze jej nie widać, ale już słychać z korytarza :O Gada. Nie, to mało napisane. Ona nawija gorzej niż Celina. O wszystkim. O sprawach w pracy, o tym co jej syn wczoraj zrobił, o strasznym, niekompetentnym przełożonym, o doopie marynie. Ale to nie koniec. Ona tak napieerdala sama do siebie cool Siedzi przed kompem, pisze coś i non stop komentuje swój proces myślowy. Ja jestem w pokoju obok, wszystko słyszę, ale naprzeciwko niej siedzi sympatyczny wyluzowany facet. I ona ma taki nawyk, że wyrzuci z siebie potok słów, a na koniec pyta drugą osobę: taaak? Żąda potwierdzeń, przytakiwania :O Facet naprzeciwko niej wyduka ahhhaaa, nawet nie podnosi wzroku znad gazety cool Jest przyzwyczajony do jej potrzeby werbalnego kontaktu. Ale Zofii potrafi być mało, drze się przez otwarte boczne drzwi do mojego pokoju, czy ja też potwierdzam. No więc ja odkrzykuje taaaak cool No i baba szczęśliwa, na 50 sek mamy ciszę i spokój. I tak dzień w dzień, aż ostatnio stwierdziła że musi przestać tyle mówić czesc Ma jeszcze jedną cechę, która akurat mnie wkurrwia. Normalny człowiek, jak niedosłyszy, zapyta kulturalnie słucham? A ona, jako że głównie nie słyszy, to co chwila wrzeszczy przeciągłe, maksymalnie wydłużone i z wkurrwiającą intonacją: coooooooooooooooooooo? Gówno!!! Plotki, ploteczki, obgadywanie na porządku dziennym. Wszystko wie: co, kto, ile, kto o niej coś złego powiedział, itp. Wszystkie te wiadomości są z gatunki ściśle tajne przez poufne. Dlatego gdy mówi mi o tym, to dodaje że tylko do mojej wiadomości i żebym nie rozpowiadał cool Oczywiście ma rozległą sieć takich poufnych powierników :D Najbardziej mnie wkurrwia, jak siedzę u siebie, a słyszę jak zaczyna szeptać coś do innej baby w pokoju obok, która akurat weszła i rozpoczęła proces babskiej konwersacji. Oczywiste, że szept ma na celu zmylenie radarów wroga, który poddawany zostaje obgadywaniu. Tyle że ona jedzie np. po moronie – mojej i jej koleżance po biurku. Wczoraj do niej puci puci, a dzisiaj długi język i czerwone ucho morona. Typowo babskie, żałosne, nie ma co się dziwić, że kobieta w drabince rozwoju znajduje się POD facetem :) Nigdy temu podgatunkowi nie ufać, pozostawać zawsze neutralnym, zachowywać powściągliwość zwłaszcza w ocenach. Bo inaczej wróci jak bumerang Zofija robi zajeebiste imprezy imieninowe. Nie będę się powtarzał, jest już stosowny opis jej święta (nr 11). W każdym razie wpieerdala się kanapeczki, ciasta, orzeszki i pije. To lubię w tej pracy, systematyczność picia musi być :D Nasza księgowa nie jest jakaś błyskotliwa. Przy porannej kawie faceci na poważne tematy, a ona że ma kamień w pralce. Przez chwilę nastaje temat pralki, ona ma swoje 2 minuty :D No ale wracamy do poważnych spraw, ona cicho siedzi, słucha. Przychodzi jednak moment, gdy w przerwie ponownie wpierrdoli się ze swoją pralką czesc I potrafi ze 3 takie podejścia zrobić. Kurrwa, ale baby są puste i nieskomplikowane :D :D :D Bardzo lubię opowieści o jej synu, studencie. Wychowuje go tragicznie: wszystko pod nos podstawia, spełnia zachcianki i jeszcze przesadnie boi się o niego. Normą jest, że jeśli synek weźmie starym auto i wróci np. o 2 w nocy, to ona nie śpi. Opowiada nam, jak to denerwuje się i czeka na powrót syna. Otwiera mu drzwi po to, żeby stwierdzić czy pił, czy nie cool No ale mamusia ma gorszy problem, bo chłopak kręci na raz z 3 dziewczynami. Poważnie. Jedną ma od 2 czy 3 lat. Ale od pewnego czasu spotyka się z drugą, a ostatnio Zofija mówiła, że zaczął do domu przyprowadzać trzecią. Na pamięć znam już tekst, że jak ok. godz. 19-20 słyszy laną wodę do wanny, to wie że synek jedzie do doopy. A mamusia nie wie do której :D Dla niej to duże przeżycie, non stop nam się żali i wyraża swoje obawy. A my, samce, duchowo go wspieramy cool Swoją drogą, jak ten mistrzunio to zataja: telefon wyłącza podczas wizyt (matka ma zabronione dzwonić do niego, gdy idzie na randkę), ściemnia co chwila z rozkładem zajęć i wolnym czasem? Wróżę mu porażkę z tym całym system mistyfikacyjnym zły. A póki co będzie miał wkrótce problem pt. sylwester i które laski odstawić na boczny tor. Ciekawe jaki pretekst im sprzeda :D Na koniec jednak jakieś pozytywy. Ta baba teksty ma nieziemskie. Klnie jak szewc. Owszem, mówi sama do siebie, ale także i w takim stylu: - a co się będziesz pieeerdolić, - ty kurrrwa jego mać (po czym reflektuje się i mówi: przepraszam!), dodaje: ale się spierrdoliło (apropo komputera), o już działa! :D Przez telefon supergrzeczna do wszystkich. Odłoży słuchawkę i słyszę: spieeeerdalaj! :D Albo: - kurrwa, ta centrala to za niedługo rozmiar członka będzie chciała! - idź już w pi-zde! A z bardziej przyziemnych spraw: - co ty kurrwa tak za robotę się wziąłeś, popieerdoliło cię? - chodź, dupę przewietrzysz (zaproszenie koleżanki na papierosa), odp: ja myję! - zobacz ile opieerdoliłam owoców (jabłuszka obrała), - moron: chuuj! odp. Zofii: ty nie przeklinaj, bo to grzech jak skuurwysyn! - masz cytrynkę i cukier, zabierz to sobie w pi-zdu, bo nie mam czasu cię obsługiwać, - czemu ja tu kurrwa muszę po was sprzątać; przyjdzie, nakruszy, nie posprząta po sobie; to jest do kurrwy niepodobne! - moron: pierrdolony ten kwiatek tutaj, bo wsiowo w tym miejscu wygląda. odp. Zofii: ochuujałaś, tak jak ja dbam o kwiaty to nikt! Tego jest więcej, każdy dzień to nowe teksty. Część aż zapisałem :D Na koniec prawda życiowa by Zofija: nie ma nic lepszego, jak maseczka ze spermy swojego, własnego partnera. Ale tylko swój, bo to sprawdzona grupa krwi! Moron: a jeśli partner jest chuujowy? Zofia: To sperma jest chuujowa czesc cool 22. Prawdziwa historia, chętnie mu zaszkodzę Jest u nas taki dziad z wypowiedzeniem na ręku. Pisałem już o nim, 67 lat, pedant, kropeczka w piśmie musi być idealnie okrągła, itp. Dostał wypowiedzenie i zaczął podpierrdalać szefostwo. Kiedyś donosił na dyrektora, wyszło to, dostał wypowiedzenie, ale komórka nadrzędna nad dyrektorem cofnęła dokument. Tym razem wypowiedzenie jest skuteczne. Choojek nadal donosi, próbuje na koniec zrobić max bałagan. Na księgową Zofię ostro daje, o czym ona wie poprzez swoje źródła. No i dzisiaj taka oto sytuacja. Podchodzi dziad do mnie i mówi, że na osobności chce pogadać. Skończyło się rozmową na korytarzu, zapytał jak mi się pracuje z naszym szefem. Wytrącił mnie tym pytaniem z równowagi, prawie się wypierdoliłem na grudniowym lodzie, którego w pomieszczeniach nie mamy. Odpowiedziałem dobrze i patrzę na niego, a ten zmieszany że ot tak się pyta, prywatnie. Chyba źle się z tym poczuł, bo go olałem i poszedłem dalej. Akt 2. Poszedłem do sekretariatu, gdzie obok urzęduje dyrektor. Może pomyślał że idę go podpierrdolić. W sumie nie wykluczam, że powiem szefowi, że ma kreta w zespole (i tak już na odchodnym). W każdym razie wracam do mojego stanowiska pracy i brakuje mi jednego dokumentu z biurka. Były tam świeże poprawki długopisem, miałem to właśnie wprowadzać. Jestem prawie pewien, że ten choojek zajeebał mi to złośliwie. Obstawiam, że być może znalazłbym te papiery w jego śmietniku. Nosi mnie, zabiłbym go, tylko dowód muszę mieć zły 25. Potop sraki Staram się nie przesiąkać trendami forumowymi w życiu prywatnym. Oczywiście nie zawsze ma się na to wpływ, bo niektóre teksty zbyt głęboko wkuwają się w łepetynę, przeszywają i przesiąkają umysł. No wiecie, ma się ochotę odpowiedzieć komuś w pracy bardzo treściwym hasłem wypierrdalaj lub innym popracowałbym cool Ale co robić, jeśli to forumowa rzeczywistość zaczyna atakować moje prawdziwe życie? Zajeżdżam na parking, wysiadam, stawiam wycieraczki na baczność, co by lodem nie przeszły. Tylna zostaje mi w ręku. No kurrwa, spierrdoliła się. Trudno. Idę w mojej zajeebistej czapce przypominającej wyglądem tę z avka Johna Cleese. Taki żart, ale prostaki z budki z ochrony patrzą się i pilnują własnych ust, by nie pokazać po sobie, że mają ochotę na szczery śmiech. Ja, absolwent wyższej uczelni, światły, mam prawo do delikatnej autotyrki, dystansu do siebie. Typowe dla inteligencji. Prostak tego nie zrozumie, więc nawet specjalnie nie zwracam na nich uwagi czesc No i co? Oczywiście musiałem wyjeeać się na tym lodzie. Ruch nogą postawną, brak kontroli i jazda bokiem na bucie plus wyjeebanie doopą o glebę :O Budka z ochroną zaparowała od śmiechu, kontenerek to im się prawie rozpierrdolił od wibracji, jeebane prostaki :O czesc W pracy przy kawce standardowo rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym. Temat zszedł na arabów, a potem na obrzezanie :O Poczułem się dziwnie znajomo, nawet bym chętnie pobrylował w tematyce i powiedzonkach, ale wolałem skupić się na ochronie własnych pleców, czy przypadkiem WOK nie chce przyaatakować :D Wydawać by się mogło, że norma zbiegów okoliczności już wyrobiona. Nic z tych rzeczy. Zima, pieerdolnęła rura. W każdym razie szambo wyjeebało i tak wali rozdrobnionym gównem, że chyba zaraz obwiążę się szalikiem wokół ryja. Nie da się wyjść na korytarz, a plotki o klockach pływających piętro niżej w łazience nie chcę nawet weryfikować. Całość skwitowałem nadeszła era potopu sraki, co przyjęło się i teraz na każdym kroku jest powtarzane cool Ku chwale xxx czesc 26. Wigilia za 140 zł Wczoraj była oficjalna wigilia. Garniak, lokal w okolicach Zielonki pod Warszawą. Impreza dla nas i innych powiązanych działów z budżetówki. Pracę skończyliśmy o 15, podstawiony busik, rozpoczęcie picia o 16, koniec przed 23. Koszt 140 zł. Full żarcia, podrabiana wóda i miejscowy bimber cool Na początku sztywniacko, przemówienia. Nawet tutaj prześladuje mnie forum :D Otóż za tło przemawiającego dyrektora robi dywan na ścianie cool Taki ładny, oczojeebny, z motywem sarenek czesc Czas na opłatek. Kurrwa, nie znam ludzi, pierwszy raz na oczy widzę, ale trzeba to przejść. Podchodzi taka gruba Berta. Zobaczyła mnie, przystojnego faceta, zapewne zakochała się i widzę że ma ochotę na złożenie mi życzeń :O Dałbym głowę, że to jnn lub locha z tego samego miotu :( W rogu ryja ma coś białego! Że też zawsze muszę szczegóły wyłapywać :/ O spermę jej nie podejrzewam, to jeszcze nie ten etap imprezy wigilijnej. Raczej nie wytrzymała napięcia i wpierrdalała jakieś pomyje przed łamaniem się opłatkiem. Potem przytulańsko z osobami niekoniecznie lubianymi. I życzę panu wszystkiego najlepszego cool Po chooj takie bzdury? A jeśli on lubi najlepszy stuff po same migdałki? :D Po tak traumatycznych przeżyciach, uprawianiu swoistej sztuki dla sztuki w postaci robienia miśków z przypadkowymi ludźmi i recytowaniu bardzo szczerych życzeń, przyszła pora na królewską ucztę :D Napiszę krótko: jadło i trunki były na poziomie. Po którymś tam kielichu nawet jnn okazała się osobą inną, niż pierwotnie sądziłem. Przestałem zauważać skręcony ogon, a i kwik stał się bardziej zrozumiały! Jak widać nie wolno sugerować się pierwszym wrażeniem cool Zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość. Osoby z wąsami upijają się na smutno. Jeden z naszych szefów, akurat ten najgłupszy, ma wąsy i jest książkowym przykładem syndromu smutnego picia – duże oczy, zaraz się rozbeczy, usta ukośnie ułożone, poluzowany krawat, siedzi na swoim miejscu i pilnuje kieliszka. A w tle dywan i sarna łykająca na niego okiem :D Dzisiaj rano tragedia. Godzina 6, pierwsza myśl - jak tu nie iść do pracy. Jeszcze jebane skrobanie szyb w aucie było, dziadek mróz ujeebał mi szybkę przednią w zabawne wzorki. To to chooj, okazało się że musiałem skrobać także od wewnątrz :O Potem miałem resztki szronu od wewnątrz :O Ciekawe co pokazałby mi alkomat, pewnie jakieś grosze zostały. W robocie wszyscy zmęczeni. Zaczęło się zabawnie. Przysięgam, że zobaczyłem jak mysz przebiega w poprzek pokoju. Był też drugi świadek, on nawet ją poczuł, bo mu po bucie pod biurko pobiegła. Tak więc było nas dwóch! Tymczasem nikt nie wierzy, po budynku rozpowszechniła się fama, że my białe myszy od rana widzimy :O Jestem pewien że widziałem, naprawdę! Potem nastała era zdychania i krzątania się. Porozumiewawcze spojrzenia przerwał mój szef :) Przyniósł pyszny napój tutejszego wydziału – duch Podlasia cool Tak więc klin action in progress, niektórzy to wyglądają teraz na nayebanych :D O tym jak wali od nas gorzałą, nawet nie wspominam. Tak się pracuje w budżetówce cool Nie ma tygodnia bez symbolicznego kielicha, a i przydział słonych paluszków zawsze się znajdzie. Tymczasem kończę, bo zaczyna mnie głowa napierrdalać, a to oznacza tylko jedno – spadek poziomu cukru we krwi ;) 25.- ostatnia, czyli moja praca vol 5 Koniec roku 2010 to i postanowienie noworoczne. Papa forum, doryj zajmie się teraz czymś innym. Może pojawi się w przyszłym roku na forum jeszcze z jeden raz, ale gościnnie :D czesc Jak rycerz Jedi po śmierci przy wspólnym ognisku zeWokiem. cool Praca. Było wydawnictwo komputerowe, bank, rozpoznawalna spółka akcyjna notowana na giełdzie, czas na spółkę z o.o. z ogromnymi ambicjami, ale i problemami. Tutaj dojrzałem, tu dostałem szkołę życia, tu pracuję. Branża ta sama co w spółce akcyjnej. Tylko że tu zostałem szefem marketingu. Kurrwa, ja i marketing, do tego szef :D W życiu bym nie pomyślał czesc Zaważyło doświadczenie z poprzedniej pracy, gdzie byłem specjalistą marketingu. Stąd namaszczenie na stanowisko kierownicze w spółce z ambicjami, no i do tego te moje umiejętności z programami graficznymi cool Ale to nie koniec :D Raptem po 2 latach awansowałem na dyrektora zarządzającego. Trochę w tym siły sprawczej wynikającej z sytuacji na rynku, bo to branża, gdzie kryzys szaleje niczym modek na forum zły. Poprzednicy poddali się, a ja nie odmówiłem przyjęcia korony cool Nie wiem czy traktować to jako sukces, czy koszmar, w każdym razie skończył się beztroski czas, a zaczął stres, odpowiedzialność, siedzenie po godzinach, ciężka orka i problemy przez duże P. Jak na dyrektora dużej spółki z o.o. przystało czesc No więc na czym polega ta robota? Ogólnopolska sieć posiadająca placówki handlowe. Trochę jeżdżenia po Polsce, spotkania, negocjacje, bieżący nadzór nad pracą centrali, kontrole, bieganina po urzędach. Żałosne jak ludzie wchodzą w doopę tylko dlatego, że jest się dyrektorem. Wolałbym system cenienia ludzi na podstawie prawdziwych wartości. Ta praca to np. ciągła degustacja trunków na targach branżowych, swoją drogą tych samych co w poprzedniej spółce SA, ale teraz bywam tam w trochę innym charakterze (wiecie jak na takich targach ludzie pierrdolą się po hotelach?), ale z drugiej strony to także w chooj problemów. Począwszy od wściekłych klientów – pół biedy, gdy dzwonią i czegoś chcą, ale potrafią nawet przyjechać do siedziby firmy i robić tam autentyczny rozpierrdolnik. Kobiety są pod tym względem gorsze – ataki histerii, wrzaskliwość, furia. Ta branża niestety narażona jest na liczne reklamacje, a że kupowany towar nie należy do tanich, więc sceny z udziałem ludzkim nie są rzadkością. Chyba najlepiej przeze mnie zapamiętaną akcją, gdzie musiałem pojawić się i robić za strażaka, była wizyta całej rodziny w jednej z placówek w Warszawie. Przyjeżdżam, a tam agresywny dziadek w stanie przedzawałowym nie przyjmuje jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń wyjaśniających. Ma problem, ale nie daje dojść do głosu. Zero kontaktu, tylko emocje. Próbuję mu tłumaczyć, że jesteśmy zależni od osób trzecich i dołożyliśmy wszelkich możliwych starań, by sprawę załatwić. A on wyłączony z myślenia. Scena na cały lokal, córka – która de facto jest klientką, musi go uspokajać. Tymczasem pod moim adresem lecą w wykonaniu starca coraz to ciekawsze groźby, np. że skoczy mi do gardła i nawet tam będzie szukał sprawiedliwości (wtf?) :O Po chwili łapie co ma w zasięgu rąk i chce z fantami wychodzić. Córka w międzyczasie po policję zadzwoniła, pojawili się. Wiadomo, debile są max po maturze, więc tępo patrzą i próbują rozładować sytuację, ale bardziej przy tym szkodzą swoimi pomysłami, niż pomagają. I jeszcze ten starszy rangą próbuje mnie pouczać, a widzę że kompletnie nie zna odpowiednich przepisów :D Takich sytuacji z mega podkurrwionymi klientami miałem kilka. Wymagają przede wszystkim spokoju, umiejętności słuchania drugiej strony i przeprowadzenia krótkiego rozpoznania przy pierwszym kontakcie. Zdecydowanie lepiej jest, gdy trafia się na gadatliwą, wkurzoną osobę. Bo wtedy można prawie nic nie mówić, tylko słuchać :D Osobie ze wścieklizną należy dać dojść do głosu, bo ona i tak przyszła z konkretnym celem, by zrobić małe Pearl Harbor cool Czym wcześniej wystrzela się z pocisków, tym szybciej przejdzie się do merytorycznych ustaleń w normalnym tonie. Gorzej gdy trafia się na psychola, który rzuca hasło, a potem następuje cisza. Wtedy samemu trzeba się tłumaczyć, a jako że prawda na ogół leży po stronie osoby zgłaszającej problem, to człowiek naraża się na uszczypliwe kontry i narastające podkurrwienie u agresora. To jest zdecydowanie trudniejszy przypadek. Mój Prezes jest dosyć specyficzną osobą, raczej bezkompromisową, często chcącą załatwić sprawy, oczywiście moimi rękoma, z pozycji siły. Efekt tego taki, że pewne spory kończą się w sądzie. Kto musi pisać odpowiedzi (raczej kto musiał nauczyć się) na pozwy? Wiadomo, ja :D No to napierrdzielam teraz jak automat takie pisma, a pism wszelakiego typu mam w chooj cool, a potem muszę reprezentować firmę po sądach gospodarczych. To jest stresujące, zwłaszcza gdy mam wewnętrzne przekonanie, że racja w sporze nie jest po naszej stronie :O Do tego czasami człowiek na stopie prywatnej z kimś się przyjaźnił, a teraz trzeba reprezentować firmę i jej interesy. Proza życia. Nowe umiejętności, kasa, ale i duży stres :D Czasami są też zabawne sytuacje. Nowy kierowca, głupek. Pojechał w trasę, nie wziął kasy, na stacji benzynowej zalał, a potem mnie budzi dzwoniąc o 6 rano, bo nie ma jak zapłacić. Negocjacje z obsługą. Przelewu internetowego nie chcą :D Ostatecznie kierowca zostawił w zastaw sprzęt audio. Dalej musiał jechać bez radyjka :D Albo zamykam placówkę handlową, sprzątam po załodze, znajduję jakieś płyty CD z prywatnymi zdjęciami. Materiał w sam raz na f23 :D A że z załogą mam unfinished business, to mógłbym stworzyć bogaty w zdjęcia żeński projekt Ślązaczki lub takiego Roziego cool Ot, takie projekty tyrające, zauważalne, wkurrwiające, ale i autoironizujące :D Takich historii było dużo. Raz lepszych, raz gorszych, ale koniec już z tą autobiografią. To pisałem ja, doryj, człowiek który w 2010 dobrze się wami bawił i postanowił wykorzystać swoje umiejętności na forum o kupie czesc Ps. Epizod zwany budżetówką? vol 4 czesc